Aqueles Que Não Existem
by alfred32
Summary: Baseado em seriados como Grimm, Supernatural e Angel, criei essa história misturando o enredo de herói sobrenatural com a cultura popular brasileira. Cada capítulo uma história diferente que se passa no mesmo universo ficcional. Uma compilação de contos.
1. Uma Família Peculiar

**Uma Família Peculiar**

Os maiores prazeres de Olavo eram simples. Um deles era a pesca. Sentado em uma plataforma ele deixava os seus pés descalços submersos na água agradável do rio. Com uma vara de pescar recém comprada ele tentava capturar um peixe que valesse a pena.

Um puxão forte. Algo fisgou a linha. Olavo se pôs de pé e aplicou toda sua força naquele cabo de guerra. - Caralho! - Eis que o impensável aconteceu. Na disputa entre o peixe e o pescador, o peixe saiu vitorioso. A vara de pescar foi tomada das mãos de Olavo e puxada ao rio. Como um prêmio de consolação Olavo pôde ver a cara do animal que falhou em capturar, já que ele colocou seu focinho para fora d´água.

Inicialmente Olavo teve a impressão de que o peixe sorria para ele de forma zombeteira. Uma ideia que foi logo descartada devido ao seu absurdo. O peixe não era bem um peixe. Se assemelhava mais a um golfinho. Um golfinho cor de rosa.

De tão derrotado Olavo voltou para casa cabisbaixo. Com trinta e dois anos de idade, ele morava em cima da padaria do seu avô, que ainda era dono do negócio. Em sua casa viviam também sua mãe e sua filha. Olavo nunca chegou a casar, sua criança nascera de uma noite impensada quando ainda mal havia chegado à adolescência. Apesar da pouca idade, ele já era pai de uma menina de vinte anos. A mãe dessa "criança" sumiu no mundo, aproveitando uma oportunidade de estudar no exterior e de bônus fugir da maternidade. O nome da padaria foi dado pelo avô de Olavo, se chamava Pererê.

Assim que entrou na Pererê, Olavo deu de cara com sua filha, que trabalhava como caixa, e com um amigo seu de longa data que passou ali para comprar pão.

- Finalmente te encontrei, vagabundo. - Evandro era o delegado da cidade. Sua barba espessa e seu cabelo comprido unidos ao seu corpo bombado o faziam lembrar um cantor de Rock pauleira. A amizade de Evandro e Olavo era antiga e profunda. Tanto que quando conversavam termos ofensivos soavam como elogios.

Evandro tirou um livro grosso de uma sacola que carregava e o pôs no balcão propositalmente da maneira mais barulhenta possível. - Diga se não sou uma mãe! Trouxe para você, ó!

O livro em questão era uma apostila de estudos para concurso público, no caso para a polícia civil da cidade. Olavo olhou para o livro com um sorriso amarelo. Sentindo fadiga só em ler sua capa.

- Você tem estudado, não é?

- Claro.

- Seu vagabundo! Tá mentindo!

- Oquei, confesso. Como você descobriu?

Evandro cutucou o próprio nariz e disse: - Meu faro não me engana. - Olavo sorriu, achando graça do que achou ser uma piada. - O prefeito já falou que o próximo concurso para policial vai ter exigência de nível superior. Amigo, se não entrar agora você não entra mais.

Enquanto Evandro dava um sermão no amigo, Maria, a filha de Olavo, olhava para a apostila com interesse.

Ao subir um lance de escadas Olavo chegou à sua morada. Seu avô, como de hábito, estava recostado no sofá assistindo qualquer bobagem que passava na tevê enquanto fumava cachimbo.

Ricardo era um senhor de sessenta e quatro anos. Precisava usar muletas já que não tinha a perna esquerda. Seu maior prazer era fumar cachimbo. Não cigarro, só cachimbo. Prazer esse que Olavo considerava um vício.

Apesar da ausência de uma das pernas e da idade avançada, Ricardo conseguia ser muito ágil. Tanto que as vezes Olavo tinha a impressão de que ele conseguiria se virar muito bem sem as muletas. Outra característica dele era o seu humor escrachado, que não raramente pendia para o inadequado e as vezes até para o perverso.

- Então, garoto, pescou alguma coisa?! - Pelo sorriso que seu avô lhe deu, Olavo percebeu que ele já sabia da verdade e tinha feito aquela pergunta só de gozação.

Olavo ignorou seu avô e foi até o quarto onde sua mãe repousava. Com apenas quarenta e seis anos era uma lástima vê-la entrevada. Ninguém sabia qual mau a abatera, já que ela se recusava a ir ao médico. De repente ela pegou um "vento ruim", como gostava de dizer Ricardo, e perdeu toda a animação e entusiasmo que tinha.

Como de praxe Olavo se agachou próximo à cama para ficar com o rosto no mesmo nível do de sua mãe.

Soraia e seu filho tinham histórias parecidas. Colocaram uma criança no mundo quando ainda eram muito jovens e foram abandonados por seus parceiros. Olavo gostava de brincar que aquela era uma maldição de família. Piada essa que parou de contar quando percebeu que para sua mãe ela era doída e não engraçada.

Daquela "maldição" a única que se safou foi Maria. Que mesmo já sendo adulta e não tendo nenhuma formação religiosa que a pressionasse a isso, decidiu por se manter virgem. "Não tenho pressa". "Só vou fazer quando eu encontrar alguém especial". São palavras que Maria costumava dizer. Olavo e Soraia sentiam orgulho da garota. Ricardo achava que ela estava sendo babaca. "Deixa de besteira, menina. A vida é curta. Dá logo essa...".

Soraia sorriu ao perceber a presença de seu filho e afagou o seu rosto. - Você é tão bonito quanto o seu pai. - Olavo fez um esforço danado para não enfezar a cara. Detestava ouvir sobre aquele homem que, em sua concepção, se aproveitou de sua mãe.

Aquela opinião não era motivada pelo carinho materno. Realmente Olavo era um homem bonito. Mais do que isso, era detentor de uma beleza que por mais que tentasse não o abandonava. Ele não era muito magro, não muito gordo e nem musculoso em excesso. Seu corpo sempre se mantinha na medida. Não importa se passasse a fazer exercícios e comece de modo regrado ou se ficasse sedentário e começasse a comer feito um porco. Seu cabelo era liso e no momento ele mantinha um corte baixo. Isso também não importava. Fosse comprido, raspado ou até mesmo mal cortado, seu cabelo sempre ficava bem assentado.

- Era impossível dizer "não" a ele. Ele não soava imperioso, nem suplicante. Era... Não sei nem explicar direito. Seus pedidos soavam tão naturais que as pessoas simplesmente obedeciam sem nem perceber.

- É. Os maiores canalhas filhos da puta são assim.

Soraia deu um tapa forte no rosto do filho. Porém, ele não achou ruim. Até gostou e sorriu. Com esse golpe ela mostrou que não estava tão combalida assim. Boa notícia. - Você pode já ser um homem feito, mas ainda sou sua mãe, moleque!

- Claro, mãe. Desculpe. Continue.

- Seu pai usa chapéu e só se veste de branco, da cabeça aos pés. Ele adora uma boa farra, não perde uma. Sua pele é tão branquinha. Mais parece um estrangeiro. Mas na verdade ele mora aqui perto.

Cidades pequenas tem seus mistérios, naquela um deles era qual a identidade do pai de Olavo. Ricardo era tão negro ao ponto de à noite, em lugares não tão escuros assim, só ser visível seus dentes. Soraia era negra também, apesar de seu tom ser mais claro. Já Olavo nascera galego. Pele branca e cabelo bem escuro e lambido. Maria puxou mais a cor morena da mãe, mas pegou um pouco da "galeguisse" do pai, o resultado foi uma pele café com leite atraente.

"O menino é filho de um estrangeiro com quem ela se enrabichou em uma festa". "O filho nem é dela, é adotado". "Um 'desgracento' pegou ela na tora". "Na verdade o filho não é dela, é de sua mãe, a finada esposa de Ricardo"... Muitas teorias foram formuladas pelo povo mexeriqueiro, mas ninguém sabia a verdade. Nem mesmo Olavo, que era o mais interessado.

A última parte da conversa de sua mãe foi a que mais chamou sua atenção. - Onde mora meu pai?

- Embaixo do rio.

Fim de tarde, Olavo e seu avô assistiam juntos no sofá da sala a um programa de auditório dominical. - Vai ter pagodão lá na praça essa noite. - Disse Ricardo. - Falei para sua menina passar lá e se distrair, mas ela não quis. Ela quer virar freira, é?

Apesar de estar ao lado do seu avô e olhando para a tevê, Olavo não assistia ao programa e nem ouvia o que Ricardo dizia. Sua mente estava voltada a um problema que julgava prioritário.

- O que foi, filho?

- Ainda pergunta?! Minha mãe está delirando! - Ao dizer aquilo Olavo teve que se conter para não chorar. Seu corpo tremia em um misto de raiva e tristeza. - Por que ela se recusa a visitar um médico?!

- Ela tem seus motivos.

Assim que falou aquilo Ricardo percebeu que cometeu uma garfe devido ao silêncio medonho que se abateu na sala. O idoso ficou olhando para a cara do seu neto com uma expressão de quem tinha noção de que falou o que não devia. Já Olavo ficou paralisado, com um olhar vago. Isso foi só o estágio inicial. Quando o choque passou ele desatou a rir, tendo que pôr a mão na boca para se controlar. Um riso não de humor, de nervoso. Passado essa fase veio a pior parte. Olavo se levantou do sofá e deu uma bicuda na televisão tão forte a ponto de inutilizar o aparelho.

- Que diabos de motivos são esses?! Porra, você vai deixar sua filha morrer?!

- Calma, garoto. É é é... É complicado.

- Então me explica, caralho!

- Você não entenderia.

Olavo olhou para o seu avô de modo tão intenso que o idoso chegou a temer que o próximo chute seria direcionado a ele. - Quer saber?! Vão todos para puta que pariu!

A qualidade da música que tocava na praça da cidade era irrelevante. Olavo só precisava se afastar de sua casa e, principalmente, de sua família. Sua intenção era ficar sozinho e pensar na vida, mas até isso seria difícil. Ele estava quieto, bebendo uma latinha de cerveja, quando elas começaram a se aproximar.

Um homem que pretenda ser bem sucedido com o sexo oposto tem que pelo menos se esforçar um pouco. Por mais galã que seja nenhuma mulher irá se jogar aos seus pés e se entregar tão facilmente. Essa regrinha existia apenas para os outros homens, não para Olavo.

Olavo nasceu com um imã que atraia as mulheres, e isso explicava o fato de ter se tornado pai tão cedo. Ele poderia estar quieto, ele poderia estar mal humorado, ele poderia estar mal vestido, sujo ou até fedendo. Não importa. Elas sempre se aproximavam e ficavam interessadas. Olavo podia falar a coisa mais idiota do universo e a elas pareceria que a mais bela poesia fora despejada em seus ouvidos.

Quando seu dom se manifestou, na adolescência, Olavo adorou. Até se sentia mais macho do que todos os outros homens da Terra. Hoje em dia ele temia aquele dom. Não é que não gostasse dele. Que homem não gostaria? Porém, com a idade, Olavo percebeu que seu poder de sedução não era normal. Nem parecia ser coisa desse mundo.

- Oi! Ouvi dizer que quer trabalhar lá com a gente. Boa sorte, cara. Você merece. - Fernando era escrivão. Trabalhava junto ao delegado Evandro.

Como queria se livrar daquela mulherada, Olavo armou um jeito para que Fernando se ocupasse com elas. Só precisou de uma sugestão sua para que todas aquelas meninas começassem a achar o policial interessante.

Daqui a dois anos haverá um casamento e Olavo será convidado como padrinho.

Meia hora depois, Olavo avistou um homem que não combinava com o ambiente. Apesar disso parecia que mais ninguém havia notado isso. Todo de branco e usando um chapéu. Olavo o achou até parecido com um sambista. Mas tinha algo de diferente.

Olavo reconheceu a reação que o homem de branco exercia sobre as mulheres, pois já viu aquele efeito tantas vezes provocado por ele mesmo. De repente a história contada por sua mãe não lhe pareceu tão absurda.

Um grupinho de mulheres rondava o homem de branco até que ele escolheu uma. Com um gesto ele fez com que as outras debandassem e com outro fez com que a escolhida o seguisse. De modo discreto, para não levantar suspeitas, o homem de branco ia na frente. A sua vitima o seguia alguns passos atrás.

Curioso, Olavo furtivamente acompanhou o casal. Eles se afastaram da praça e do centro da cidade. Andaram por uns quinze minutos até chegarem ao rio. O homem de branco entrou na água e foi afundando até sumir de vista, a mulher também, em seguida.

- Porra é essa?!

Parte de Olavo questionava a própria sanidade, mesmo assim ele respirou fundo, pediu ajuda aos orixás de sua falecida avó e entrou na água. Logo após submergir Olavo teve a impressão de que afogaria, já que afundava sem parar. Porém, ao respirar fundo, notara que mesmo embaixo d´água sua respiração se mantinha.

Contrariando a lógica, após muito afundar, Olavo deu de cara com uma praia. Seu corpo nem molhado estava e ao olhar para cima não viu o céu. Em seu lugar água. Olavo se encontrava no fundo do rio. Mais a frente, ele viu um palácio dourado. Não um palácio real, construído por mãos humanas séculos atrás, mas sim um saído dos contos de fadas. Perfeito demais.

Olavo se aproximou da construção e empurrou a grande porta dupla. Apesar do tamanho e do peso aparente ela cedeu suavemente ao seu toque, não demorando a abrir. O lado de dentro do palácio era de um luxo capaz de fazer inveja ao mais rico dos marajás.

Olavo visitou os cômodos daquele pedacinho do paraíso até se deparar com o quarto. Lá encontrou o que procurava.

O quarto era de um luxo absurdo. A cama de casal detentora de uma maciez na medida. O homem de branco dormia pesadamente na cama como veio ao mundo. A mulher que atraiu ao rio dormia ao seu lado. Não na cama, em uma gaiola. Uma gaiola feita não para guardar passarinhos, mas para abrigar confortavelmente uma pessoa adulta.

A garota sequestrada também estava sem roupa. - Mais fetichista impossível. - Pensou Olavo.

A curiosidade do intruso fez com que ele se aproximasse do sedutor adormecido. Em um olhar superficial o homem parecia normal. Até se assemelhava um pouco com Olavo, o que o deixou meio desconsertado. No topo de sua cabeça, porém, havia uma anormalidade. Seu cabelo era calvo, formando um penteado que lembrava o de um monge franciscano. No local onde o cabelo do dorminhoco falhava havia um buraco. Um buraco perfeito demais para ter sido formado por um golpe, mais parecia que o indivíduo havia nascido com ele.

Olavo se aproximou do orifício e notou que enfiado lá dentro havia algo. Uma lasca de madeira talvez?

A parte humana do sangue de Olavo sentia medo e queria que ele fugisse dali. Porém a parte do seu sangue que ele herdou de seu avô o compelia a aprontar uma traquinagem. Com uma alegria infantil, Olavo enfiou o seu indicador naquele buraco.

- UAAAAI!

O mutante acordou da pior forma possível. Assim que percebeu a presença de Olavo deduziu que fora ele o responsável por sua dor e mostrou-lhe sua fúria. Por não mais do que seis segundos seu rosto mudou. Convertendo sua feição humana em uma animalesca, que lembrava um golfinho rosa.

- Pai?

Assim que ouviu aquela pergunta o homem do rio se acalmou e voltou a aparente humanidade. - Claro. Como você poderia descer aqui sem minha ajuda se não fosse esse o caso? "Filho de boto afogado não morre", não é o que dizem?

Olavo demorou alguns longos segundos para conseguir voltar a falar. Não é fácil conhecer um pai quando já se é adulto. Principalmente quando esse pai está nu, aparenta ser dez anos mais novo que você e não é humano.

- Quem é você?

- Não é possível que não saiba! Ao longo de minha vida já tive muitos nomes. Sendo Boto Cor de Rosa o mais popular.

De repente, sem dar aviso prévio, Olavo chorou copiosamente. - Calma, menino! O que foi?! Você é filho de quem?!

Só quando ficou mais calmo Olavo conseguiu responder. - Ela foi só mais uma na sua coleção pervertida! O que importa agora?

- Não tenho sangue humano, como você. Não posso aprender, nem evoluir. Não tenho livre arbítrio. Fui imaginado assim e não posso mudar minha personalidade, mesmo que tente. E você não me respondeu.

- Soraia.

Uma pessoa que tem milhares de conquistas não se recordaria da maioria delas, mas essa foi um caso a parte. O boto lembrava muito bem daquele nome. Não por causa da moça, mas pelo que sofreu por ter partilhado a cama com ela.

- Soraia. - Disse o boto com um sorriso no rosto. - Eu estava nadando no rio quando a vi se banhando. Uma coisinha linda, uma mulata com a bundinha durinha, bem gostosinha. Não dava para resistir. Como eu podia adivinhar de quem ela era filha?

Olavo olhou para o seu pai de um modo atravessado, não conseguindo intuir por qual caminho aquela conversa prosseguiria. - Maldito de uma perna só que costumava usar um gorro vermelho na cabeça! É sempre encontrado fumando um cachimbo! Ah! Como ele gosta de aprontar traquinagem! - Com o seu dedo indicador o boto apontou para o seu orifício na cabeça. - Ele retou quando descobriu que eu comi sua filha. Por isso aprontou comigo algo especial. Colocou em minha narina um pedaço de graveto que por mais que eu tente não consigo retirar. E como isso incomoda!

- Foi pouco.

A medida que o boto ia se enfurecendo Olavo ia se encolhendo. Por um momento ele acreditou que não sairia dali com vida. Mas aí, sem nem entender bem o porquê, fez um pedido.

- Minha mãe está morrendo. Se você algum dia se importou com ela, chegou o momento de provar.

A fúria do boto abrandou. Nem parecia que momentos antes estava prestes a esganar o filho. - O que ela tem?

- Ninguém sabe.

- O pai dela sabe. Aquele coisa ruim sempre sabe de tudo.

Olavo pensou um pouco e chegou a conclusão que de fato Ricardo havia atribuído uma causa para o mau de Soraia. - Meu avô disse que ela pegou um vento ruim.

O boto olhou para o filho com uma expressão de espanto, como se ele tivesse dito algo da maior gravidade. - Sério?!

- Pegar um vento ruim é só uma expressão usada por matutos. Não tem como isso fazer mal a alguém.

- Aí é que você se engana, querido. Você estaria certo se sua mãe fosse cem por cento humana. Mas ela não é. Assim como eu e você, ela tem sangue de Encantado.

- "Encantado"?

- Nós vivemos em reinos mágicos secretos ou disfarçados entre os humanos. Somos considerados lendas ou histórias infantis. Pode ter certeza. Todo conto já dito em volta de uma fogueira. Toda história usada para embalar o sono de uma criança. Toda criatura ou entidade venerada ou temida por qualquer forma de fé. Qualquer personagem criado pela cultura popular. Em todos esses casos há o envolvimento de um de nós. Um Encantado.

O boto levou seu filho até a cozinha e entregou a ele um frasco que parecia ser de perfume. - O gosto é horrível, mas obrigue-a a beber mesmo assim.

- O que é isso?

- Para sua sorte eu tive um trelelê com a Mãe D´Água. Na época eu estava meio enjoado de só comer mulher humana. Ela me deu isso de presente. Com certeza irá resolver seu problema.

A despedida de pai e filho não foi das mais calorosas. Quando Olavo regressou a sua casa ainda estava querendo acreditar que vivenciou um sonho estranho e incrivelmente lúcido. Mas seu sangue Encantado o impedia disso.

Ao passar pela sala, Olavo viu mais uma vez seu avô sentado no sofá fumando cachimbo. O nome da padaria. O cachimbo. A perna que ele afirmava não ter perdido em um acidente. Olavo se perguntava como não havia percebido antes.

No fim daquela noite Olavo deu o remédio a sua mãe como seu pai havia instruído. Ela de início teimou em não querer engolir o troço, mas por fim cedeu quando soube de quem era. Nos dias seguintes as coisas só melhoraram.

Um ano depois. Alegria! Após horas de estudo, cursinho preparatório, prova objetiva, prova discursiva, teste de aptidão física, avaliação psicológica e avaliação médica, a posse. Pai e filha fizeram o mesmo concurso público e ambos obtiveram exito.

Os dois estavam entre os selecionados que ouviam o discurso do prefeito de boas vindas. A solenidade se dava em uma construção da prefeitura situada próxima ao rio da cidade. Graças a isso uma plateia incomum podia assistir ao evento. Além dos familiares totalmente humanos dos calouros, estavam presentes Soraia, que agora vendia saúde, e, perto da margem, Ricardo e o Boto Cor de Rosa.

- Sejamos sinceros. Nós não somos muito inteligentes, a não ser no que não presta. De onde eles puxaram esse gosto pelos estudos? - Perguntou o boto.

- Da mãe deles. Uma mulher sensacional que com certeza você se apaixonaria se não ficasse interessado apenas em seu corpo. Falar nisso, só por ter salvado minha menina. - Ricardo removeu o chapéu do boto e enfiou sua mão em seu orifício. De lá de dentro tirou o graveto que pôs ali anos atrás. - Espero que tenha aprendido a lição e mantenha esse seu pintinho bem longe das mulheres de minha família.

Sem mais o graveto a obstruir sua narina, o boto deu uma fungada barulhenta. Logo após deu um salto mortal se jogando no rio e ao tocar na água se transformou em bicho. - Tudo bem. Me contento em a partir de agora só me divertir com os homens da sua família.

Fernando parabenizou Olavo e Maria, em seguida pediu que eles o acompanhassem. - Pena que Evandro não pôde vir já que hoje é dia de lua cheia.

Olavo não entendeu o que seu amigo quis dizer com isso, sua filha muito menos, mas resolveu deixar isso para lá. - Para onde está nos levando?

- Quando alguém da nossa gente assume uma função de proteção tem que passar por uma solenidade diferente. - Fernando guiava pai e filha para o meio da mata. Como se isso já não fosse estranho o suficiente, seu cabelo que de início era castanho gradativamente se tornou acaju. Seus pés, ao invés de voltados para frente como os de uma pessoa normal, se voltaram para trás.

No meio do mato, Olavo e Maria foram apresentados a vários Encantados. Um povo tão variado quanto a imaginação humana podia conceber. Seres lendários, cultuados, alguns esquecidos e outros que ainda serão imaginados. Entre eles se encontrava:

Preto do Rio. Um pescador idoso, negro e de pés enormes.

Exu. Ele veio da áfrica, um negro forte segurando seu falo, o guardião, o escravo, a intolerância religiosa injustamente o taxou de demônio.

Iara. Beldade encontrada nos rios com cauda de peixe e torso de mulher.

Ashtar Sheran. Um louro cabeludo vindo do espaço.

Mapinguari. Um monstro peludo com um olho só a tomar toda a face e uma boca na barriga.

São Nicolau (ou Papai Noel antes da Coca-Cola). Um velhinho barbudo vestido de branco que carregava um saco cheio de brinquedos e os presenteava as crianças bem comportadas. Ele era acompanhado por dois demônios que atormentavam as crianças teimosas.

Lampião. Ele já foi de carne e osso, mas se transformou em herói ao aparecer nas aventuras de cordel enfrentando todo tipo de inimigo sobrenatural e fantasioso.

Olavo ficou boquiaberto ao ver tanta entidade reunida. - Mas são tantos!

- Você não pensou que sua família fosse a única peculiar, certo?


	2. Anjo da Guarda

**Anjo da Guarda**

Nada prendia os seus braços e pernas, mesmo assim parecia que os membros estavam acorrentados. Por causa disso ele estava qual uma estátua. Com exceção dos olhos.

O quarto que deveria estar na escuridão foi invadido por uma luz azulada. Luz maldita! Por causa dela era possível ver a criatura que espreitava sua cama. De corpo humanoide, sua cabeça não possuía carne. Um crânio de cabrito com grandes chifres curvos.

Quando a luz azul apagou, o monstro sumiu e finalmente seu corpo voltou a responder. Timóteo levantou da cama com tanta rapidez que despertou sua esposa que dormia ao seu lado.

- O que foi, amor? - Perguntou ela.

- De novo!

Timóteo foi até a cozinha usar a pia de lavar pratos para molhar o rosto. Enquanto ele respirava fundo, sua esposa se colocava de pé. Ela sabia que nada de bom acontecia quando o problema do seu marido atacava.

Timóteo lavou o rosto copiosamente na tentativa de fazer com que a água levasse embora a lembrança da criatura.

Não funcionou.

O homem abriu uma gaveta e lá dentro viu utensílios de mesa. Seus olhos repousaram em uma faca e em seu pulso. Uma ideia não muito agradável o invadiu. Timóteo chegou até a tocar na lâmina, mas antes que pudesse pegá-la ele sentiu algo invisível segurar sua mão e desistiu.

Após descartar aquela ideia, sua autopiedade se converteu em fúria. A gaveta foi removida e golpeada contra a pia várias vezes. O barulho de cada porrada fazia o coração de sua mulher bater mais rápido. Por fim a gaveta foi esbagaçada e os talheres dominaram a cozinha.

Sua esposa o abraçou por trás. Aquilo já estava se tornando um hábito. Era as visões aparecerem e ele ficava assim. Com uma fúria que necessitava ser descontada em algo.

Pela prática, ela descobriu uma maneira de fazer com que aquele sentimento fosse descarregado em algo não destrutivo. Ela se despiu e o convidou à cama.

Quando se conheceram aquele era um exercício de amor. Não mais. Timóteo podia não se importar, mas para ela era motivo suficiente para o prazer desaparecer.

Após o sexo, Timóteo adormeceu. Ao acordar percebeu que sua esposa já não mais estava em casa. Nem ela e nem suas malas.

Apesar de ter sido abandonado, ele não conseguia sentir raiva de sua esposa, mesmo tendo tentado. Timóteo estava ciente de que para o próprio bem dela foi melhor assim.

- Você tem visitado o psiquiatra?

- Não. Aquelas consultas não me ajudaram em nada.

A assistente social respirou fundo, impaciente. - Se você negar o tratamento, vou pressupor que o auxílio-doença não é mais necessário e que você só está onerando a previdência social.

Timóteo esfregou sua cabeça com força, fazendo com que seu cabelo comprido ficasse bem arrepiado. - Marca o diabo da próxima consulta logo!

A assistente social ficou tentada em repreendê-lo, mas chegou a conclusão de que não valeria a pena. Apenas assinou um documento e o entregou. - Saia daqui, vá.

Aquela segunda-feira poderia ser uma quarta ou um domingo. Sem trabalho, sem nenhuma obrigação, sua noção de tempo foi prejudicada. O ócio tornou seus dias indiferentes.

Timóteo não gostava de ir ao shopping, principalmente quando não tinha o que comprar. No entanto, aquela era sua única opção de distração no momento. Ele se ocupava vendo uma vitrine quando um tapa inesperado nas costas fez com que se virasse assustado.

- Amigo, ainda não voltou para o Boreal?!

Algumas pessoas quando estão chateadas ficam antissociais. Timóteo era uma delas. Ele estampou no rosto seu mais convincente sorriso falso torcendo para que aquele colega de trabalho não puxasse conversa e fosse logo procurar seu rumo.

- Estou me sentindo bem melhor, Ronaldo. Logo eu estarei de volta. - Mentiu.

- Que bom. Estava preocupado com você. O nosso trabalho é ingrato. Nos primeiros meses é só glamour. Por fazermos parte de um grupo que enfrenta coisas que a maioria das pessoas nem sabe que existe nós ficamos envaidecidos, nos sentindo super-heróis. Mas a realidade é outra. A maioria do nosso pessoal se aposenta por invalidez devido a algum transtorno psicológico grave nos primeiros cinco anos.

Mais do que nunca Timóteo sentia vontade de sair de fininho pela tangente. Para o seu azar, a conversa enveredou por um caminho que fez com que aceitasse um convite para ir ao cinema.

Por um lado Timóteo queria distrair a cabeça, talvez assistir a um filme fosse bom. Ronaldo sugeriu um blockbuster de super-herói. Porém a história envolvia monstros. Monstros esses que não assustariam nem crianças pré-escolares, mas que foram suficientes para assustar Timóteo. Sua reação fez com que seu colega percebesse o quanto estava perturbado.

- Se o trabalho é demais para você por que não pede recondução e volta para o seu antigo cargo?

- Deixar o Boreal para voltar a ser um policial regular e ganhar cinco vezes menos?!

- É melhor do que surtar de vez.

Cansado de fingir sucesso, Timóteo retirou sua máscara e revelou ao seu amigo o que mais lhe incomodava. O recém divórcio e as visões. Esse último problema chamou mais a atenção de Ronaldo.

- Luz azul, corpo enrijecido por volta de três minutos ao acordar, alucinações... Cara, isso é paralisia do sono. Sossega o estresse e evita dormir de barriga para cima.

Após descobrir o que o afligia, o medo do desconhecido foi embora e Timóteo conseguiu assistir ao filme sem transtornos. Mais tarde, ao voltar para casa, se lembrou que sua esposa não era mais sua companheira.

Idiota! Timóteo seguiu as recomendações do seu amigo e como em um passe de mágica as suas visões foram embora. Ao solucionar aquele problema, o seu outro foi intensificado. Sua raiva aumentou, pois teve a impressão de que jogou seu casamento fora por uma bobagem. Sua irritação exacerbada não tinha relação direta com sua paralisia do sono, mas tinha a mesma causa. Seu trabalho no Boreal.

Talvez se um furação tivesse passado por sua sala os estragos tivessem sido menores. Timóteo chutou a televisão, virou o sofá de cabeça para baixo, quebrou uma mesa de vidro...

**XXX**

Para ser inserido em um órgão público geralmente se faz necessário a comprovação de aptidão mediante provas e concurso de títulos. O Boreal era uma exceção, já que só aceitava quem fosse convidado por um dos seus membros. Cinco anos atrás, Timóteo visitava aquela instalação pela primeira vez assim que recebeu o convite.

"BPDP - Boreal de Pesquisa e Defesa Paranormal, filial Brasil". Ao ler a fachada do complexo Timóteo sentiu indignação. - A gente já vive no aperto e o governo ainda depena os cofres públicos com pseudociência?!

O órgão era formado por um conjunto de instalações que ocupavam um quarteirão inteiro. - Como eu nunca reparei nesse lugar antes? - Se indagou Timóteo. Uma duvida pertinente, já que até então achava que conhecia bem aquele bairro.

Na recepção, Timóteo encontrou um porteiro lendo jornal de maneira bonachona. - Novato? Segundo corredor a esquerda, primeira porta.

Acostumado com as instalações precárias do seu antigo serviço, Timóteo ficou impressionado com o nível de primeiro mundo daquele órgão. Seu deslumbramento só foi abalado quando viu um gorila.

- ROOAARR! - Um homem alto, musculoso e espadaúdo travestido de gorila azul. Fantasia muito boa aquela, mais convincente do que efeito especial hollywoodiano. O homem fantasiado estava sendo levado para outro lugar todo acorrentado. Além de suas mãos estarem atadas, as pernas tinham seus movimentos limitados. Para completar ele usava uma coleira por onde um homem engravatado o puxava. Fora ele, mais cinco engomadinhos escoltavam o falso símio.

Era fantasia, certo? De tão bem feita uma parte de Timóteo até acreditou que o animal fosse real.

Ao assistir tal acontecimento Timóteo ficou tentado a abandonar aquela galhofada e voltar a sua antiga profissão. Porém, o salário oferecido era tentador demais para ignorar.

Ao entrar no escritório do diretor, Timóteo teve que ouvir a conversa mole padrão de chefe que recebe um novo funcionário. "Você não é um empregado e sim um colaborador". "É preciso vestir a camisa da instituição". Blá blá blá...

O sujeito se apresentou como Samuel. Ele aparentava ter uns noventa anos, o que não seria possível já que por lei teria que ser aposentado compulsoriamente aos setenta. Isso nem era o mais curioso. Samuel falava bastante sem precisar recuperar o fôlego, seus movimentos eram muito ágeis, seu aperto de mão vigoroso em demasia. Timóteo achava estranho perceber isso em alguém com idade tão avançada.

- Nós lidamos com muitos perigos. Está preparado?

Timóteo sorriu, fazendo pouco caso. - Eu trabalhava na polícia militar. Já encarei todo tipo de marginal e traficante da mais alta periculosidade.

Em seguida quem sorriu de maneira desdenhosa foi Samuel. - Perto do que os nossos inimigos podem fazer, os criminosos que você enfrentou parecem crianças traquinas.

**XXX**

Samuel entrou na casa do seu empregado com cuidado para não pisar nos cacos de vidro quebrado que tomavam boa parte da sala. - Humanos tem maneiras bem variadas para lidar com traumas. Alguns desenvolvem múltipla personalidade, uns ficam depressivos, outros extremamente tímidos e há ainda aqueles que ficam bem agressivos. Querendo descontar sua frustração no mundo.

- Não preciso de diagnostico, eu sei que estou maluco!

Samuel virou o sofá que estava emborcado e se sentou nele. - Vim aqui fazer um convite. Minha experiência de vida, e você sabe que ela é beeeeeem extensa, me diz que na maioria das vezes a melhor ajuda que alguém pode receber é ajudar os outros. Quer voltar para o Boreal?

Timóteo olhou para Samuel de maneira tão intensa que por um momento o idoso pensou que ele seria a próxima vítima da fúria daquele homem. - Calma, foi só uma sugestão!

Mesmo em um mundo cheio de monstros e deuses, a palavra ainda é a mais poderosa das magias. Uma pessoa que saiba usá-la direito pode fazer o que quiser. Transformar um fato hediondo em honrado ou uma atitude pura em indecente. Uma pessoa que sabe manipular bem as palavras tem o poder de enganar só falando a verdade.

Demorou quase oito horas. Após uma longa conversa a ideia impensável começou a ser discutível e por fim lhe pareceu lógica.

Quase sem se dar conta, Timóteo acompanhou Samuel ao Boreal. Lá eles se encontraram com Ronaldo e seguiram até o necrotério da instituição, já começando uma investigação.

Timóteo foi recebido pelo legista com dois beijos, cada um em um lado do seu rosto. Mohinder era uma pessoa bem agradável. Porém, as vezes ele se esquecia que não estava mais em sua terra natal o que provocava situações embaraçosas.

- Me dá! - Mohinder se dirigiu a Ronaldo que ficou chateado por ter que lhe entregar duzentos reais.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Timóteo já presumindo o que seria e não gostando da ideia.

- A gente apostou quando você voltaria. Ronaldo achou que você seria internado. - Timóteo encarou Ronaldo como se o fuzilasse, já ele ficou indiferente. - Pior foi o gordinho careca do financeiro que apostou que você cortaria os pulsos até o fim do mês. - Timóteo não conseguiu ficar com raiva do gordinho. Até achou graça ao pensar que por pouco ele não ganhou a aposta.

Mohinder protegeu a mão com um pano antes de abrir uma gaveta mortuária já que sua espécie não tolerava o toque do ferro. A maca retrátil foi exposta, nela contendo um defunto destroçado.

- Qual o palpite de vocês sobre o que fez isso? - Desafiou o legista.

- Um hellhound? - A cada resposta errada de Ronaldo e Timóteo, Mohinder balançava a cabeça negativamente. - Um diabrete? Um pirippo?

Mohinder guiou o trio até um retroprojetor guardado na sala ao lado. Com o aparelho exibiu na parede a imagem de um homem com asas de libélula e presas de formiga a escapar da boca. - Shibito. Origem japonesa, misto de zumbi e inseto. Cinco vezes mais estupido do que o zumbi padrão e dez vezes mais agressivo, rápido e letal.

Samuel ficou visivelmente preocupado. - Uma infestação não!

- Calma. - Disse Mohinder. - Esse espécime não é contagioso.

- Tranquilo. - Interveio Ronaldo. - Tiro na cabeça e fim de história.

- Não com esse tipo de zumbi. - Objetou o legista. - Não importa o que se faça ele simplesmente não morre. O único jeito de detê-lo é retalhá-lo e enterrar cada parte sua bem distante uma da outra para evitar regeneração.

Após a aula, os três agentes se retiraram do necrotério já planejando qual curso seguir. Não foi difícil encontrar o zumbi nipônico já que ele não era muito discreto. Após quatro horas de busca, já de madrugada, o trio de agentes do Boreal enfrentou o monstro em um parque de contêineres próximo ao porto da cidade.

Ronaldo, Timóteo e Samuel empunharam suas pistolas e fuzilaram o shibito. As pistolas usadas não seriam encontradas em nenhum outro lugar a não ser na agência. Armas prateadas que disparavam lasers azuis ao invés de projeteis. Aquele modelo não era popular, pois não foi criado nesse mundo.

Após sofrer vários disparos, o shibito foi reduzido a uma massa desforme de pus, sangue e carne moída. Apesar do asco, Timóteo já estava preparando as sacolas plásticas para embalar os pedacinhos da criatura quando o pior aconteceu. A lama gosmenta teimou em não ficar inerte, se remodelando várias vezes até dar forma a um novo monstro.

O shibito renascido perdera ainda mais de sua humanidade. Tentáculos pendiam de onde deveriam estar os olhos, sua mão esquerda foi convertida em uma pinça de caranguejo, seu braço direito se tornou mais comprido do que o resto de seu corpo e suas pernas viraram uma única calda gigante de lesma.

- Sabe o que mais odeio em monstros japoneses? - Indagou Ronaldo. - Quando a gente pensa que está ganhando eles se transformam em algo ainda mais escroto.

Por estar próximo ao monstro, Timóteo foi o primeiro a receber um ataque. Com seu braço descomunal, o shibito golpeou o agente. Fazendo com que ele voasse uns seis metros e batesse com a cabeça em um contêiner. O impacto deveria ser letal, mas não foi. Alguém, ou alguma coisa, velava por sua integridade física.

Por estar em um estágio intermediário entre a inconsciência e a vigília, sua percepção aumentou e Timóteo pôde ver seu "anjo da guarda".

O monstro com cabeça esquelética de cabrito que o atormentou nos últimos meses estava de volta e com ele o pavor que inspirava. A criatura percebeu o sentimento que provocava em Timóteo e pareceu ter ficado envergonhada. Apesar de seu rosto não ter expressão, o agente teve a impressão de que ela estava ofendida. Um comportamento que não combinava com uma criatura das trevas.

Timóteo deixou de prestar atenção no rosto, que era o mais chamativo no monstro, e olhou para o seu corpo. Um corpo feito de madeira e coberto por folhas vermelhas outonais.

Apesar de vê-la várias vezes nos últimos seis meses, pela primeira vez Timóteo ouviu a voz daquela criatura. - Pensei que você fosse instruído o suficiente para saber diferenciar um demônio de um...

- Você é um fauno?! - A primeira reação de Timóteo foi uma gargalhada motivada pelo alivio, a segunda foi a sua companheira de longa data, a fúria. - Filho da puta, você destruiu meu casamento! Desgraça ruim, me deixe em paz!

- Não tenho culpa se você me interpretou mal. Estou tentando te avisar há meses. Sua esposa e seu filho correm perigo. - "Filho"? - O irmão do mogwai que você matou quer vingança!

- Por que não me disse logo?!

- Você não é médium e eu não sou material. Eu conseguiria aparecer em seus sonhos, mas você não sonha. - Os remédios de Timóteo eram os responsáveis por isso. - Precisei apelar provocando sua paralisia do sono.

Timóteo estava quase todo desperto, por isso o fauno estava se tornando invisível para ele. Antes de sumir completamente, a criatura conseguiu deixar uma última mensagem. - Já que faz tanto caso, vou te deixar em paz. Não conte comigo da próxima vez que você for esfaqueado ou quando for arremessado em um contêiner. Da próxima vez que tentar cortar os pulsos não estarei lá para te impedir.

Quando se recobrou, seus colegas já tinham resolvido a questão do shibito. O monstro fora retalhado por uma espada celta magistralmente manejada por Samuel e guardado em cinco sacos plásticos hermeticamente fechados.

- Tudo bem? - Perguntou Ronaldo. - Parece que viu o capeta. - Timóteo já se sentia culpado, a conversa do seu amigo só fez piorar seu estado.

**XXX**

A primeira missão em uma força armada causa aflição em qualquer recruta. No Boreal mais do que em todas as outras. Isso porque além do tradicional medo da morte a primeira missão no Boreal significa quebra de paradigmas. Um civil tem o direito de escolher entre vários credos que explicam como o mundo funciona. Ao agente do Boreal é retirado esse luxo. Ele não tem direito a escolher fé nenhuma, a verdade de como o mundo funciona é jogada em sua cara logo nos primeiros dias.

Timóteo estava nervoso e cheio de duvidas, seu ceticismo foi retirado dele de forma tão abrupta que quase sua sanidade se perdia também.

Para apaziguá-lo, Samuel teve uma ideia. Ele convidou Timóteo a fazer parte de um evento ocorrido no meio de uma área de preservação ambiental. Uma "microfloresta" dentro da cidade.

Incensos, batuques, cânticos antigos. Tudo providenciado por alguns membros do Boreal. - Que papagaiada "esquizotérica" é essa? - Perguntou Timóteo.

- Mais respeito! - Repreendeu Samuel. - Não me confunda com um desses gurus nova era sem magia. Eu fui discípulo dos druidas.

Timóteo não acreditou no seu chefe na época, já que a era dos druidas foi há muitos séculos. Poucos meses depois, ele aprendeu a não duvidar de nada do que aquele homem diz. Por mais absurdo que lhe pareça. - Um espírito protetor da floresta. Nada melhor para proteger nossa retaguarda.

- Você não vai...? - Antes que Timóteo pudesse protestar, Samuel já estava degolando a galinha e molhando os dedos com sangue. Em seguida o idoso passou aquele sangue na testa do seu funcionário em três linhas retas verticais. - Um fauno? Interessante.

Duas horas haviam se passado desde o ritual. O pelotão estava a postos para enfrentar uma ameaça. Timóteo entre eles.

- Parece de brinquedo. - Samuel riu com a descrição sincera do recruta.

- Essa arma é a coisa mais potente que você já viu na vida. Tenha cuidado. - A noite, dez agentes uniformizados ao estilo FBI espreitavam um restaurante aparentemente normal. O mais próximo abriu caminho a pontapés.

- Todo mundo parado! - As armas foram apontadas, mas o restaurante lotado não entrou em pânico. Quem teria medo daquelas armas prateadas que mais pareciam brinquedo? Os clientes se divertiam acreditando estarem assistindo à uma apresentação teatral. "Será que é a divulgação de algum filme?".

Os funcionários do estabelecimento, entretanto, estavam apavorados. Conheciam aquelas armas.

Por ser o último a entrar não havia ninguém protegendo suas costas, a facada acertou o ombro de Timóteo. Poderia ter sido bem pior. Em resposta, um outro agente atirou no cozinheiro agressor pulverizando seu corpo. A clientela aplaudiu de pé o que acreditaram ser um efeito especial tão bem feito.

Após a morte do cozinheiro, os outros funcionários retiraram seus disfarces e exibiram suas feições reptilianas. "Medonho! Que efeito especial de mal gosto". Após um cliente ser abatido pelo fogo cruzado os demais se deram conta de que aquela "encenação" não era inofensiva e começaram a correr e gritar.

Todos os homens lagartos neutralizados. Área segura?

- O que diabos isso faz aqui? - O boneco de pelúcia era fofo. Pareceria um ursinho de riso fácil se não fossem suas orelhas compridas. O brinquedo não seria relevante se não fosse encontrado em uma cozinha. Quem colocaria um urso de pelúcia na cozinha?

Timóteo pegou o brinquedo e o aproximou do rosto, curioso. - Larga isso! Cuidado para não molhar esse mogwai!

A reprimenda dada por Samuel assustou Timóteo ao ponto de fazer com que o brinquedo escapasse de sua mão e caísse na pia.

A medida que o brinquedo molhava ele se contorcia. Sua cara fofinha deu lugar a um sorriso medonho de orelha a orelha. Seus pelos deram lugar a uma pele verde viscosa. E ele cresceu. Em menos de dez segundos os seus trinta centímetros viraram dois metros.

Como vários agentes estavam presentes foi fácil eliminar o monstro. Até serviu de lição, Timóteo aprendeu sobre os mogwais. Como qualquer ser folclórico, eles são forçados a seguir certas regrinhas. No caso deles, a maior parte do tempo vivem como brinquedos de pelúcia, imóveis enquanto algum humano estiver olhando para eles. Caso molhados, essa regra é abolida e eles se transformam em asquerosos monstros comedores de gente.

**XXX**

- Menina, você fez bem em sair. Faltava pouco para ele começar a te bater! - Na mesma semana que Joelma abandonou o marido ela fez uma descoberta que em outra situação seria uma dádiva. Ela estava grávida.

Joelma voltou a morar na sua casa de solteira que ainda estava em seu nome. Ela foi recebida calorosamente por seus antigos vizinhos, principalmente por aquela senhora de setenta anos tão prestativa.

- Trouxe uma lembrancinha para o seu pimpolho. - A senhora retirou da bolsa um ursinho de pelúcia com orelhas pontudas. - Que fofo! - Joelma ficou toda derretida enquanto agradecia o presente.

A vizinha teve que ir embora, deixando a futura mãe abraçada ao ursinho. Joelma estava quase chorando, quando alguém tocou sua campainha.

A moça deixou o brinquedo no sofá e foi atender a porta. Assim que tirou a vista do ursinho ele saiu em disparada rumo ao banheiro. Sendo detido pelo olhar fulminante da visita. - O que você faz aqui, Timóteo?!

- Precisamos conversar.

Timóteo agia de uma maneira estranha para quem queria conversar, com o olhar fixado em um ponto diferente da sala. Ao se virar para ver o que chamava sua atenção Joelma se perguntou como o brinquedo foi parar no chão.

Joelma deixou seu marido entrar, mas precisou ir para a cozinha respirar fundo. Quando voltou viu Timóteo arrancar a cabeça do urso de pelúcia, espalhando enchimento pela sala.

- O que está fazendo?!

Timóteo guardou o brinquedo decapitado em uma sacola e a fechou hermeticamente. Joelma não entendeu o porquê dele suspirar aliviado ao fazer isso.

- Amor, me perdoe.

Timóteo começou a falar várias baboseiras românticas, mas elas em si não importavam. O que convenceu Joelma foi a expressão sincera do seu marido. Uma genuína demonstração de arrependimento e de amor incondicional. Naquela noite o casal fez amor. Um verdadeiro exercício de amor. Com tudo o que ele podia trazer de bom.

Nove meses depois Júnior nascera. Durante esses meses Timóteo regressou ao seu trabalho no Boreal sabendo lidar melhor com ele. A vida ia bem para o agente, mas faltava algo. Devido aos seus cinco anos sendo protegido pelo fauno ele tinha se esquecido de como era depender apenas de si mesmo. Quando ficava sozinho no quarto, Timóteo realmente se sentia solitário, sem ninguém a ampará-lo. Nesses momentos ele se perguntava como nunca tinha percebido a presença do fauno antes.

Algumas coisas nós só damos valor quando perdemos. Nunca mais ele teve paralisia do sono. Apesar do problema quase levá-lo a loucura, agora ele o queria de volta mais do que tudo.

Em uma noite qualquer Timóteo foi checar o sono do seu bebê. Ao entrar no quarto da criança ele se surpreendeu ao sentir o amparo que ele pensava ter perdido. Quando saia do quarto a sensação passava. O seu anjo da guarda disse que iria deixá-lo em paz, não falou nada sobre sua criança.

- Você está aí, fauno?

Timóteo não obteve resposta. Não precisava. Ele apagou as luzes do quarto do seu bebê e o deixou dormindo sabendo que estava em boas mãos.


	3. Cinco Minutos

**Cinco Minutos**

Seu povo era conhecido por possuírem traços finos. Devido a isso seus oponentes tentavam acreditar se tratar de um homem. Infelizmente para os seus egos não demorou para que a verdade ficasse obvia demais. A roupa bélica de couro disfarçava sua feminilidade, mesmo assim era difícil se iludir achando se tratar de um homem.

O homem gordo e barbudo atacou com seu machado. Ele deveria pesar no mínimo três vezes mais do que ela, mesmo assim a mulher teve força suficiente para conter sua investida com o escudo e decapitar o braço ofensor com sua espada.

- General, essa mulher é o demônio! Mande os arqueiros dispararem suas flechas.

- E perder o espetáculo? Quero ver como isso vai acabar.

O general Maximus liderava uma campanha rumo à terras bárbaras. Seus centuriões bem treinados auxiliados por guerreiros de povos subjugados colecionavam vitórias e aquisições a gloriosa águia romana.

Aquela tribo era insignificante demais para ser considerada uma conquista. Mal chegava a ser um exercício para os soldados. Incivilizados que mal dominavam a metalurgia, suas armas eram de péssima qualidade, seus guerreiros ainda piores (com exceção de uma). O plano original era adquirir suprimentos à força e, porque não, diversão. As filhas dos lavradores propiciariam isso.

O corte lateral do magricela tinha a intenção de decapitar a moça, mas foi mal sucedido porque ela envergou a coluna para trás até quase seu corpo formar um L invertido. Quando endireitou o corpo sua cabeça encontrou o nariz do oponente. Sangue e dor. Outro a menos.

Maximus conteve uma alegria que teimava em se expressar em um sorriso. Não seria de bom tom um general ser visto torcendo pela vitória de um inimigo.

Uma rodinha foi formada ao redor da guerreira. Trezentos centuriões, seiscentos guerreiros bárbaros. Ela podia ser boa lutadora, mas não era uma semideusa. Ao menos pelo que se sabia. Bastava uma ordem de Maximus e ela seria facilmente contida. Porém ele protelava o fim daquela luta que a seus olhos lhe parecia uma obra de arte. Entre os soldados uma aposta informal teve início. Quem conseguiria derrotar a helvética?

Três de vez. Apesar dos ataques vindos de diferentes flancos o aço romano não mordeu sua pele.

Todo escudo tem um limite de ataques que consegue suportar. Ao perder sua utilidade, a mulher o descartou e passou a empunhar a espada com as duas mãos. O centurião que conseguiu destruir sua defesa de madeira sorriu com aquela pequena vitória. Seu sorriso morreu assim que ficou ciente de que o escudo mais limitava os movimentos dela do que a protegia. Ele morreu em seguida.

Ao preço de uma orelha, uma mão, um braço e duas pernas, quatro centuriões conseguiram desarmá-la. O próximo adversário, um picto pintado de azul, acreditou que agora seria fácil para ele. Ao ser derrotado, ele até cogitou que talvez se entregassem uma espada para a helvética ela estaria mais indefesa.

Em seu último golpe a mulher contorceu tanto o corpo e foi tão rápida que nenhum dos presentes entendeu direito o que aconteceu. Só perceberam que ao final a tinta azul que cobria o picto foi tingida de vermelho.

Maximus deixaria a contenda prosseguir, mas se deu conta de que naquela brincadeira quinze soldados foram enviados ao Hades. - Tá bom, já chega. - Seus subordinados ficaram tentados a matá-la, mas Maximus proibiu com veemência, já que considerava destruir aquela obra de arte um pecado. - Aquele que matá-la ou feri-la ao ponto de a inutilizar vai passar o resto da vida desejando uma morte que custará a vir.

- A gente pode brincar com ela?

Maximus teve que ponderar por um momento. "Será que seus filhos serão tão bons quanto ela? Que sejam romanos então". Porém, após analisar a batalha que acabara de assistir, Maximus chegou a conclusão de que seria mais fácil a helvética estuprar um centurião do que o contrário.

- Vou pagar três moedas de ouro para aquele que conseguir montá-la. - Maximus planejava que a helvética tivesse filhos romanos, mas não era idiota ao ponto de se candidatar a pai. Já os seus subordinados...

Após uma jornada de árduo labor, o regresso a cintilante capital do império. Ao notar as inovações desenvolvidas durante sua ausência, Maximus sentiu um orgulho que mal coube no peito. Os intelectuais e artífices projetaram um sistema de canos de madeira pelo qual água circulava. Os dejetos dos populares não precisavam mais serem descartados nas ruas. Outro sistema instalado nas residências levava os resíduos embora. - Quanta tecnologia! Que cidade futurista!

Antes de encontrar o césar, Maximus fez questão de checar os espólios de guerra. Ao entrar nas masmorras, precisou se esquivar para dar passagem a um homem que corria aos berros com as mãos na virilha.

- Então? Quem ganhou o meu desafio? - Ao ver a cativa nua na cela Maximus presumiu o errado.

- Ela. - Após responder ao general, o carcereiro começou a gargalhar da própria piada. - Vários tentaram, até dez de vez, mas só conseguiram perder os dentes.

- Pelo menos a deixaram nua.

- Quem disse?! Quando ela notou que ninguém mais tinha coragem de enfrentá-la ela se despiu para nos provocar. A garota gosta de batalhas, foi forjada para elas. Só pode ser filha de Ares. - Maximus teve que tossir para disfarçar um sorriso.

O general virou sua atenção para a cativa e começou a examiná-la. A helvética não fazia a mínima questão de se esconder. Estava de pé, mostrando tudo para quem se interessasse em ver.

Ela olhava de cima para baixo de um modo tão intenso que fez com que Maximus ao encará-la sentisse que ele era o prisioneiro despido e não o contrário.

Maximus, desviou o olhar por um momento, antes de se forçar a manter a vista. Ele não a olhava como um homem olha uma mulher. Não que ele não a achasse atraente ou que não gostasse, mas sim porque tinha objetivos muito mais importantes do que a saciedade de sua luxúria.

Maximus tremeu de medo quando ao encarar aqueles olhos concluiu a verdade. A helvética não se despira por exibicionismo ou por desejar a atenção dos homens. Fizera isso porque se achava superior como um adulto é em relação a uma criança pequena. Ninguém sente vergonha em ficar nu diante de um bebê.

A tez clara e os cabelos louros fizeram com que presumissem que ela fosse helvética. Porém um olhar mais minucioso repararia um formato de olhos diferentes e um rosto não compatível com aquele fenótipo. Ela poderia ser uma mestiça, mas era pouco provável.

- Você não é helvética.

- Eu sou Omnia, não luto ao lado de humanos. Seus soldados me viram próximo à tribo e me atacaram. Só estava me defendendo. - Ela cuspiu antes de continuar. - Não me importo com humanos.

"Ela não é humana!" Pensou Maximus. "Acho que isso explica as orelhas pontudas".

O césar foi encontrado em seus aposentos disparando flechas em um alvo com o auxílio de uma geringonça.

- Maximus, venha cá. Você precisa ver isso. - O general se aproximou exibindo seu mais sincero sorriso falso. Não tinha paciência para as bobagens dos governantes, mas tinha que aceitá-las se quisesse ver a glória do seu império. Isso sem contar que era mais saudável agir assim.

- Veja! Mais um invento fascinante dos nossos artífices! - O césar entregou ao seu general a arma. O guerreiro a examinou de um modo que ao imperador lhe pareceu engraçada, pegando o invento de cabeça para baixo. O césar ainda estava se preparando para explicar como ela funcionava quando Maximus deduziu sozinho. Antes que o homem obeso abrisse a boca uma seta já havia sido disparada no centro do alvo.

- Além de guerreiro é um autodidata! Ela se chama balestra. Mil delas estarão prontas até a próxima estação. Até lá fique com essa. Você será o único no mundo a portar uma. Com certeza será de grande vantagem no campo de batalha.

Após a conversa social, os dois homens voltaram ao assunto mais importante. A guerra. - O exército de Borknagar devastou uma tropa de mil homens. Quem diria que aquele pederasta pudesse dispor de um efetivo tão numeroso?! - Maximus riu sem conseguir se conter. Para sua sorte, o césar achou que a graça foi motivada por desprezar o inimigo. Na verdade o general riu por achar engraçado seu imperador chamar alguém de pederasta.

- Somente um centurião escapou com vida. Mas o pobre coitado está delirante.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ele relatou que a tropa foi dizimada por um exército formado por uma única mulher guerreira. - Um frio subiu pela espinha do general quando ele foi informado a seguir que fora escolhido para liderar uma legião que irá confrontar tal exército.

Omnia foi levada a Roma como escrava. Em menos de dois dias seu status subiu ao ponto de rivalizar ao do general. Seu poder de influência era de certo maior, mas ao menos Maximus mantinha sua posição. Ninguém a forçava a nada e todos a adulavam. Omnia sabia fazer isso de um jeito que mesmo sendo ela a mestra, seus escravos achavam que estavam no comando. Maximus era o único a perceber seu jogo. Mesmo assim se pegou três vezes agindo como cachorrinho.

Quando os centuriões passaram a temê-la, o olhar de Omnia direcionado a eles se tornou ainda mais vertical. Tanto que os olhos não puderam sozinhos conseguirem expressar, tiveram que ser acompanhados por uma boca levemente entortada para baixo.

A legião partiu de Roma em direção ao território inimigo. Omnia se aliou a tropa forçada. Ao menos era isso que os guerreiros decidiram acreditar. "Até a filha de Ares cede ao nosso poder!" Ao se gabarem com tais palavras, os soldados optavam por omitir um acordo que envolvia um pagamento de três vezes o seu peso em ouro.

Quando a tropa passava em um rio, lago ou riacho os soldados aproveitavam para encher seus cantis e saciar sua sede. Muito raramente tomavam banho, mas Maximus notara que de repente eles passaram a ser muito asseados.

Omnia não via problema em se banhar na frente dos homens, mas Maximus se sentiu incomodado com sua atitude. Ele a repreendeu severamente pelo motivo de desviar a atenção da tropa. Estava mentindo apesar de ter conseguido enganar até a si mesmo. A mulher guerreira, por outro lado, percebeu uma outra motivação escondida.

Uma coceirinha no nariz foi providenciada para disfarçar seu sorriso.

No fim da segunda semana de jornada o local do morticínio foi encontrado. A tropa de césar exterminada pelo exército de Borknagar. "O exército inimigo deve ser numeroso". "Mataram todos". "Quanta crueldade". Todos viam, mas ninguém enxergava. Nem mesmo Omnia e sua superioridade enxergou. O único com olhos para ver era Maximus.

A única diferença entre o estupido e o inteligente é a capacidade de enxergar mais do que o óbvio mostra. Já que o óbvio gosta de enganar.

Mil centuriões mortos. Qualquer um podia ver isso. Mas só Maximus viu que os cortes infligidos tinham o mesmo estilo. Como se tivessem sido provocados pela mesma pessoa.

Que arma foi usada?

Pela posição de alguns grupos de cadáveres, Maximus conseguiu descobrir que o guerreiro inimigo usava duas espadas. Os cortes foram talhados com lâminas curvas, longas e absurdamente grossas. Maximus calculou mentalmente quanto uma arma daquelas pesaria e seu sangue gelou. Muito aço para um homem adulto conseguir empunhar.

Quanta força alguém precisaria ter para manejar duas daquelas armas com uma velocidade necessária para abater mil homens sem ser ferido mortalmente no processo?

Em dois minutos Maximus fez os cálculos e começou a suar frio. Seus olhos se voltaram à Omnia. Mulher misteriosa com o ego tão inflado que não percebia que viajava rumo ao abate. Seu estilo de luta era superior a qualquer estilo humano conhecido, mesmo assim quarenta homens conseguiram conter Omnia. A mulher de Borknagar sozinha lidou com mil.

Se Omnia era o demônio, a aliada do inimigo conseguia ser pior.

Durante o resto da jornada Maximus tentou advertir Omnia sobre o perigo iminente. Sua reação àquele aviso foi um riso suave, como se tivesse ouvido um gracejo. Sua felicidade inocente era tão gostosa de ver que no meio da reprimenda o general até se esquecia qual era o motivo de sua preocupação e tinha vontade de sorrir junto.

As felicidades, mesmo que pequenas, findaram quando ela apareceu. O exército liderado por Maximus a encontrou no terceiro mês de jornada. Ou assim eles pensaram. A mulher guerreira estava a espreita há dias. Ela só esperava pacientemente os centuriões se posicionarem em um terreno que a favorecesse para se anunciar.

O único traço de Omnia que denunciava sua origem mágica eram suas orelhas levemente pontudas. Já a adversária nunca passaria por humana. Sua pele era púrpura, seus cabelos brancos e suas orelhas pontudas eram muito grandes.

A criatura começou a girar as lâminas que eram maiores do que seu corpo tão rapidamente que ao cortarem o ar provocavam um forte barulho. Ela se jogou em direção ao exército com a coragem de quem tinha a certeza de ser invencível. Quando suas espadas começaram a dilacerar carne romana os centuriões morreram às dezenas em poucos minutos. Um espetáculo que mais parecia um tornado rubro teve início. Enquanto a luta de Omnia era bela como uma obra de arte, a luta daquela criatura era mais horrorosa do que o pior dos pesadelos.

Os centuriões que não morreram desertaram. No campo de batalha só dois restaram para enfrentar a mulher púrpura.

A criatura olhou para a cara do centurião restante com curiosidade. Ele nem armado estava. Em suas mãos segurava uma geringonça estranha que ela nunca tinha visto antes em sua longa vida. A mulher púrpura julgava os exércitos humanos como não sendo adversários dignos de enfrentar sua força. Mesmo assim aceitava desafiá-los. Lutaria com centenas, milhares, milhões. Mas um só não. Ele não merecia a honra de morrer em suas mãos. Principalmente portando um apetrecho tão ridículo como aquele.

A mulher púrpura cuspiu no chão antes de virar suas costas para Maximus. O único oponente digno de sua atenção era Omnia. A etnia da mulher de longos cabelos dourados era inferior a sua, mas tudo bem. "O mais inapto dos filhos da floresta é superior ao mais capaz dos humanos".

Omnia fez a sua melhor posição de batalha. Estava preparada para a luta da sua vida, quando de repente sua adversária desabou sozinha.

Omnia ficou sem entender, até achava se tratar de um truque. Só soube que tinha vencido a luta que nem começara ao ver uma seta enfiada na nuca da falecida.

A mulher púrpura tinha velocidade mais do que suficiente para desviar do disparo da balestra. Pena que não tinha olhos atrás da cabeça.

- Isso não foi honrado.

Maximus ficou paralisado ante aquela resposta. Omnia pensou que ele havia ficado acanhado, mas na verdade estava se segurando para não explodir.

- Você é inteligente em batalha, mas estúpida em todo o resto! - Maximus arremessou a balestra no chão com tanta vontade que ela desmontou. O humano não era páreo para Omnia fisicamente, mas por ter mantido o tom firme e não ter demonstrado medo nos olhos, a filha da floresta se esqueceu disso e recuou dois passos quando ele avançou. Temendo-o mais do que a mulher púrpura. - Da próxima vez que for enfrentar outra orelhuda saída dos infernos eu não vou mover um dedo! Não sei nem porque me preocupo!

Quando o susto instintivo passou, Omnia reviu as últimas palavras de Maximus e se viu obrigada a coçar o nariz de novo.

Maximus e Omnia viajaram juntos para Roma. Ele para regressar ao seu glorioso império, ela para receber sua recompensa. A viagem era longa, mas logo nos primeiros dias perceberam que não seria tão longa quanto desejariam. Com o convívio mais intimo, as máscaras não se fizeram mais necessárias. Maximus não precisava fingir ser o general preferido de Roma. Omnia não precisava fingir ser uma mulher guerreira. Eles eram apenas Maximus e Omnia. A primeira semana de jornada nem havia se completado e Maximus se perguntava porque rotularam aquela mulher de "mulher demônio". Por mais que procurasse não conseguia encontrar nada que fosse vagamente demoníaco nela.

- O caminho para a capital é por aqui? - Perguntou Omnia, sinceramente em duvida.

- É, esse caminho também serve. Mas nunca gostei dessa rota. A estrada é muito pedregosa e os povoados do caminho são sem graça. É melhor a gente seguir por cá.

A viagem que deveria durar três meses já durava cinco. No meio do caminho Maximus e sua companhia conheceram pessoas e lugares tão interessantes que antes tomariam suas descrições como fantasiosas.

Em uma noite de céu estrelado e com a lua tão grande que mais parecia querer tocar o chão, Omnia e Maximus dividiram um leito de folhas.

A situação estava propicia.

Omnia sussurrou no ouvido do seu amado o segredo da longevidade de sua gente. Um segredo tão simples que Maximus o achou até obvio. - Como ninguém pensou nisso antes?

Tudo que é bom um dia acaba. Protelaram o quanto puderam, mas no fim suas responsabilidades exigiram que regressassem. Omnia precisou voltar à Arcádia, Maximus precisou voltar à Roma.

- Mas e sua recompensa? - Até o último momento Maximus tentou ficar ao lado dela. Mas o fim é o fim.

- Moro na floresta, não preciso de ouro.

A viagem de três meses de Maximus à capital do império foi concluída após três séculos. Ao pôr seus pés em Roma, o general outrora orgulhoso daquela terra deu um suspiro entediado. Sua experiência de vida elevou seus padrões. A águia romana não lhe parecia mais tão gloriosa ou cintilante.

Durante sua ausência vários césares ocuparam o cargo. O atual ficou curioso em conhecer o centurião que enganou a morte e quis saber sua história. Também queria tirar satisfação sobre o abandono do seu posto. Uma infração que deveria ser punida com a morte.

- Você ficou todo esses anos cativo nas mãos dos nossos inimigos? Impressionante. Mesmo com essa provação você continuou parrudo, corado e jovem.

- Os deuses me deram força.

- Entendo. E esse garoto ao seu lado?

- Foi meu companheiro de carcere, ele me auxiliou na fuga então decidi adotá-lo.

- Além de guerreiro tem um grande coração. Que bom. Só por coincidência ele tem os seus olhos, né?

Um qualquer seria executado como desertor, mas Maximus era um recurso valioso demais para ser descartado. - Desculpas justificáveis.

**XXX**

- Qual filme os senhores desejam assistir? - Perguntou a balconista achando bonito ver um homem adulto acompanhar o avô.

- O Senhor dos Anéis. - Respondeu o jovem.

As duas gerações sentaram no meio da sala. O filme começou e uma onda de nostalgia apoderou-se deles.

- Que mentira! Ninguém luta desse jeito! - Ao ouvir aquela reclamação de uma pessoa ao seu lado, o idoso olhou para o seu "neto" e ambos sorriram. Os dois conviveram tempo mais do que suficiente para conseguirem conversar sem precisar verbalizar. Ambos já viram guerreiros que fariam os heróis daquele longa parecerem aleijados lutando.

Ao termino da exibição, os dois companheiros se separaram. - Vai para casa, pai?

- Não, Ronaldo. Preciso resolver um problema na empresa primeiro. - Esse era apenas o nome mais recente dele. O jovem já foi batizado com mais nomes do que os dedos podem contar. Jovem? Há séculos Ronaldo tinha vinte anos. Ele herdou as orelhas do pai e a imortalidade da mãe. Que os deuses a tenham.

Mesmo sabendo o segredo da longevidade, ele continuava humano apesar de tudo. Sendo por isso vulnerável ao cansaço da vida.

Histórias épicas são feitas para que as pessoas fiquem com corações em chamas, acreditando que o mundo é mais nobre do que ele realmente é, mesmo que só por cinco minutos. Porém, o filme teve efeito inverso no coração daquele idoso. Se tivesse assistido ao mais tristes dos dramas ele não ficaria tão abatido. O idoso olhava para suas mãos enrugadas sentindo falta da força que um dia já tiveram. Como qualquer pessoa idosa, mesmo que tenha tido uma vida excepcionalmente longa, a perda do viço da juventude doía. Ao ser presenteado com o segredo da longevidade élfica suas habilidades marciais evoluíram tanto que ele acreditou ter atingido a divindade. O passar dos séculos lembrou-lhe de sua finitude. Ele se sentia fraco como manteiga espalhada em um pão grande demais.

- Parado aí, vovô! - Por se perder em nostalgia, ele não havia atinado que escolheu uma rua perigosa a ser trafegada naquela hora da noite. O terno e gravata caros que vestia e sua aparência frágil o tornavam um alvo tentador demais para ser ignorado.

Mesmo o idoso estando em aparente desvantagem, os bandidos fizeram uma roda a sua volta para evitar a menor chance de escapatória. Em uma tentativa de amedrontá-lo, um dos bandidos fez questão de engatilhar sua escopeta. Pistolas, canivetes, armas de grosso calibre... Aquela rua não era só perigosa, era um centro do comércio de entorpecentes usado por traficantes. Lugar tão ameaçador que até a polícia evitava.

Ao ficar ciente do desvio gritante que fez no itinerário o idoso não conteve o riso frouxo. Ria da própria tolice, mas os traficantes julgaram como sendo deboche.

- Está maluco?! - Aquele que portava a escopeta tentou cutucar o rosto do idoso com sua arma para inspirar bom senso. Porém, antes que o ferro tocasse a face do senhor o traficante desabou no chão. O movimento do idoso fora tão rápido que nenhum dos presentes entendeu o que aconteceu.

Onze bandidos fortemente armados contra um idoso de mãos nuas. A luta poderia ser considerada injusta devido a diferença gritante de poder entre ambos os lados.

- Esse velho é o demônio! - Protestou o último a permanecer em pé, que ganhou como prêmio por sua coragem um olho roxo e um braço tão quebrado que se tornou inútil.

Após o empecilho insignificante ele finalmente chegou à rua de sua empresa. Faltava somente poucos passos para estar seguro quando lhe chamaram.

- Maximus. - Quando nos chamam, nós viramos para atender sem raciocinar. O ex-general romano assim o fez, mas aí se lembrou que há séculos ninguém o chama por aquele nome.

Dois milênios, tempo pequeno para adquirir um rancor tão monumental como aquele. Após uma longa procura o nórdico finalmente encontrou sua mais desejada vitima, Maximus. O chacal romano que dizimara seu povo. O ódio o alimentou enquanto ele esperava pacientemente por um momento de fraqueza e se muniu com uma vantagem que não poderia ser superada. Ele puxava pela coleira dois bichinhos de estimação, duas elfas de pele púrpura. Maximus não foi o único humano a ouvir o segredo.

- Borknagar?!

Maximus não fazia questão de vitória, viveu tempo suficiente para que a existência se tornasse um peso. Ele só gostaria de ao menos poder ver Omnia uma última vez. Porém, a realidade gritou mais alto como sempre. Não houve nenhuma alma caridosa a esperá-lo no final do caminho. Nos últimos minutos de sua vida secular, Maximus se lamentava pelo mundo não ser tão nobre quanto a história épica que acabara de assistir o fez acreditar. Histórias épicas onde os vitoriosos são sempre aqueles que menos tem chance de os sê-lo.

Mesmo em seu auge Maximus nunca foi páreo para uma elfa da noite. Não iria derrotar duas agora que estava enfraquecido. Se fosse uma história épica um milagre de última hora iria tirá-lo dessa enrascada e os maus seriam punidos.

Quando seus olhos fecharam e sua vida se foi, Maximus teve um curto espaço de tempo para um último pensamento. Um desejo. Encontrar Omnia após o fim. Antes que sua centelha extinguisse de vez a resposta lhe foi dada. O fim é o fim.


	4. O Doloroso Jogo do Amor

**O Doloroso Jogo do Amor**

Insert Coin.

Press Start To Play.

No segundo ou terceiro mês, dois milhões de pessoas se reuniam para festejar por quatro dias. Mesmo largas as ruas ficavam pequenas para abrigar tanta gente. O aperto fazia com que as pessoas ficassem tão agarradas que algumas delas se viam obrigadas a dividir o mesmo espaço, uma dentro da outra.

- Regina, cadê você? - Apesar da festa ser motivo de alegria para a maioria, George não a via com bons olhos. Ele não gostava de aglomeração e muito menos da música tocada. Porém, como qualquer namorado, ele tinha que ceder se quisesse manter sua companheira por perto. George a queria bem agarrada a ele, ao ponto de dividirem o mesmo espaço. Um dentro do outro.

- Fala mais alto. Não estou te ouvindo. - Os enamorados marcaram de se encontrar em um ponto especifico da cidade. O problema é que chegando lá, George não a encontrou.

- O quê? - O celular era o cupido que tentava unir o casal. Bastava ligar e perguntar qual era o atual paradeiro dela. A resposta, porém, foi transmitida com muito ruído de informação. Ela falou uma coisa, ele entendeu outra. Com o trio elétrico a tocar quase no pé do seu ouvido se tornava impossível discernir algo inteligível.

George desligou seu aparelho e o guardou no bolso. Agora só bastava abrir caminho em um mar de foliões para que conseguisse chegar ao local supostamente indicado pela sua namorada.

Devido ao espaço ser mínimo, George precisou abrir caminho de modo não muito delicado diversas vezes. - Leva logo meu ombro!

Indo em direção à George, caminhava Marcos. Os dois não se conheciam. A relação que terão será iniciada devido a uma diversão de Marcos que apesar de estranha não é incomum. Durante o ano passado Marcos gastou horas na acadêmia para ganhar músculos. Apesar de vaidoso, ele não ligava tanto para aparência. O único propósito de todo aquele treino era a prática daquela diversão.

- Por que esse cara tanto me olha? - Pelo olhar do outro George pôde antever o soco antes de recebê-lo.

Por estar sozinho e ser magro ao ponto de ter o rosto ossudo, Marcos deduziu que o japa seria uma vítima fácil. No entanto, a fraqueza de George era só aparente. Tendo em vista que ele pratica artes marciais desde antes de aprender a andar.

O playboy se surpreendeu quando viu seu punho acertar o nada. Sem que Marcos percebesse, George foi parar agachado quase colado ao seu corpo. Quando o nissei levantou, seu braço foi estendido para cima formando assim um uppercut.

O golpe no queixo quase o apagou, mas Marcos ainda se manteve de pé. As pessoas em volta dos lutadores abriram uma roda para escapar da confusão ou para melhor assistir ao espetáculo.

O ego de Marcos que se achava imbatível ficou indignado ao se ver superado por aquele magricela. Ele investiu de novo, mas um chute lateral fez com que beijasse o ringue.

Por instinto, George desviou do ataque vindo de trás agarrando a mão do agressor que segurava a tonfa e dobrando o próprio corpo para conseguir acertar a têmpora do adversário com o cotovelo esquerdo. George estava envaidecido por ter conseguido aplicar aquele golpe até se dar conta de que seu oponente já estava desmaiado e de que ele não usava tonfa.

Quando George viu quem foi que agredira seu sangue gelou e a pouca cor que sua pele pálida continha fugiu.

O mar de foliões se abria diante de sua passagem devido ao peso de sua farda. O objetivo do oficial Timóteo era acalmar os ânimos do agressor, que pelo seu ponto de vista era George. A cotovelada não doeu tanto quanto o desrespeito.

Após ser agarrado, seu braço foi tão torcido para trás que não tardou a ficar dormente. Mesmo naquela situação adversa, George conseguiu ter sangue frio para analisar o fato de que o policial estava sozinho e que não havia registrado seu nome, talvez mal registrara seu rosto.

Um jogo de perna e um inclinar para a esquerda fez com que o corpo do policial se projetasse para frente e ele tombasse em um golpe que arrancaria aplausos dos maiores mestres do judô.

Ao se recompor o policial não mais viu o atrevido. Como se ele tivesse sumido em um passe de mágica.

Por sorte um grupo de asiáticos passava pelo local. Como quem não queria nada, George se intrometeu entre os turistas. Se perdendo na multidão formada por cinco nipônicos.

- Não foi para isso que seu pai te treinou. - Reclamou sua consciência.

- Ele me treinou para enfrentar monstros que só existem em sua cabeça. É doido o velho, ainda bem que percebi a tempo.

- Levando em conta que você fala sozinho e ouve vozes, desconfio que ele não seja o único da família.

George já estava no ponto de encontro, mas mesmo assim não avistou Regina. Esperou quinze minutos até perder a paciência e ligar para ela. Ao menos era essa sua intenção quando sentiu uma mão que não era sua coçar seu bolso.

- Pega ladrão! - Lá se foi o celular.

Por ser miúdo e esguio, o trombadinha tinha uma vantagem na fuga que George não poderia superar. Ao menos não se tentasse persegui-lo pelas ruas.

- Desce daí, maluco! - George subiu no teto de uma barraquinha de lanche para conseguir chegar na janela de um prédio popular de quatro andares. Ele pulou de uma janela a outra até alcançar o telhado. Por sorte as telhas não cederam ao seu peso.

Olhando de cima George conseguiu ver melhor o pivete, além de deduzir qual seria seu destino.

George precisou chegar ao telhado de uma casa que estava do outro lado para interceptar o menor infrator. Então ele usou seu magnifico treino para atravessar a rua usando os fios de alta tensão como ponte.

O pivete entrou em uma viela, afastando-se da aglomeração e se tornando um alvo fácil.

Apesar de não fazer o menor sentido, naquela viela havia uma carroça estacionada cheia de feno. Graças a carroça George conseguiu sair ileso da experiência de mergulhar de cabeça do sexto andar.

Por George estar coberto pelo feno, o pivete não o percebeu e ao passar pela carroça foi pego.

- Larga o menino! - Apesar do que disse, sua preocupação não era o bem estar da criança, mas sim da mercadoria roubada.

George recuperou seu celular, mas se viu em meio a outro problema. Estava cercado por cinco marginais. Sendo que um deles segurava um porrete e outro um canivete. Ao perceber que aquilo não iria acabar bem o menino fugiu. Não assistindo ao final da confusão que sem querer provocou.

A mão que empunhava a faca quase o acertou, mas George se posicionou embaixo do seu braço estendido e o torceu na direção contrária, fazendo com que esse competidor perdesse o ânimo para brigar.

Uma voadora com as pernas apontadas para direções opostas deu cabo de mais dois.

O bandido que portava o porrete acabou sendo atingido pela própria arma em um embolar de braços indecifrável.

Ao assistir a uma pessoa sozinha derrotar todos os seus companheiros o mais lógico a se fazer é fugir. Ainda assim, apesar de não estar armado, o bandido restante acreditou que poderia vencer. Sabe-se lá o porquê.

George nem olhou para o seu rosto, uma cotovelada para trás e pronto.

A viela era um local mais tranquilo do que a rua principal onde a festa prosseguia. Por causa disso George conseguiu ouvir sua namorada no outro lado da linha com mais clareza. Já que o incomodo som do trio ali era ameno.

- Por que demorou de atender? Estou tentando te ligar há um tempão! - Após levar um esporro da namorada, George descobriu que ele havia entendido errado o local do encontro. Pelo menos agora George conseguiu ouvir o endereço certo.

Durante o percurso até o local correto do encontro, George fez uma parada rápida. Precisou adquirir um item que recarregaria sua energia gasta em tanta luta. No caso, uma coxinha que comprou na mão de um vendedor ambulante.

Certas pessoas tem o dom de se acharem na razão mesmo quando agem da maneira mais errada possível. George demorou a reconhecê-lo por causa do olho roxo com a qual o presenteou. Marcos estava de volta, mas não sozinho. Ao seu lado vários malhados de academia que partilhavam o gosto pela mesma diversão. Cada um deles sendo uma explosão de músculos que desafiava a biologia.

- Rápido, se esconda. Não quero que eles te vejam. - Aconselhou sua consciência.

- Está preocupado comigo?

- Não seja ridículo! Estou preocupado com o que você pode fazer com eles.

Para a sorte de George os aliados de Marcos não eram inteligentes. Se não for esse o caso, eles deviam ter algum grave problema oftalmológico. George não precisou ser um agente secreto muito habilidoso, bastou que se escondesse atrás de latas de lixo ou de barraquinhas para que permanecesse despercebido.

No meio do trajeto, George teve que passar por uma rua guardada por dois marombeiros. O problema era que por ser uma transversal estreita não possuía lugares a se esconder. Convenientemente, George encontrou uma caixa de papelão grande o suficiente para que coubesse dentro. Agachado, ele andava com a caixa a cobri-lo. Quando os fortões olhavam para sua direção ele abaixava a caixa e sumia lá dentro.

- Por que demorou tanto? - Minutos depois, George encontrou Regina com os braços cruzados e de cara emburrada. Mal sinal.

Apesar das trocas de reclamações iniciais, não demorou para que se entendessem. O casal conseguiu enfim curtir a festa e, claro, namorar um pouquinho. Não com o grau de intimidade pretendido por George, mas isso não fez com que seu dia deixasse de ter valido a pena.

O dia já tinha se tornado noite há um bom tempo quando o casal resolveu se afastar da festa. George levava sua garota até o carro do seu pai cheio de expectativa quando o impensável aconteceu.

Ele só havia se afastado por um minuto para comprar um refrigerante que Regina havia pedido quando uma van saída dos infernos a levou embora. Os homens que a raptaram não eram exatamente homens. Estariam mascarados? George queria acreditar que sim, mas a sua consciência dizia que não.

- Pelo menos agora sabemos que seu pai não é o maluco da família. Está fazendo o quê parado? Atrás deles!

O gurgel que seu pai emprestou foi estacionado há meio quilômetro dali. Só o tempo perdido em chegar até o carro colocaria o resgate a perder. George precisou improvisar.

Sem pensar nas consequências, George escolheu o carro mais próximo e abriu uma porta mesmo ele estando em movimento. O motorista descuidado dirigia com as portas destrancadas.

- Você?! - Marcos foi tirado do próprio carro a força e jogado no asfalto.

- Desculpa, amigo. Mesmo não parecendo, não é nada pessoal. - Com aquele carro George tinha melhor chance de obter exito em sua missão. Já que aquele Ford Mustang era mais possante do que o carro do seu pai.

George dirigiu o Mustang feito um alucinado em direção à van infernal. Estava tão concentrado nos raptores que não notou o carro que o perseguia, isso até ele acertar sua traseira. O algoz de George era uma viatura policial com um tuning impraticável.

A viatura conseguiu ficar ao lado do Mustang pilotado por George fazendo com que ele pudesse ver quem era seu perseguidor. - Lembra de mim? - O oficial Timóteo ainda não havia esquecido a ofensa sofrida.

O policial jogou sua viatura em cima do Mustang o empurrando até a pista ao lado, que era contramão. Os dois carros correram emparelhados só se desgrudando quando se fazia necessário desviar de algum automóvel que vinha no sentido contrário.

Quem assistia à perseguição testemunhava o desrespeito à várias leis. Não de trânsito, da física. Em dado momento George bateu de frente com um ônibus. O Mustang só machucou o capô e reduziu um pouco a velocidade. Já o ônibus quicou na lataria do carro como se fosse uma bola de futebol e capotou diversas vezes.

Se quisesse alcançar a van dos sequestradores George precisava primeiro se livrar do policial que o perseguia.

George reduziu a velocidade do carro, deixando que Timóteo se posicionasse um pouco a frente. Em seguida jogou o Mustang na lateral da parte traseira da viatura. Como estava em altíssima velocidade, o carro policial perdeu o controle e foi parar em um posto de gasolina da pior maneira imaginável. Analisando o cogumelo de fogo que viu pelo retrovisor, George deduziu que o policial não causaria mais problemas.

A van infernal entrou em um prédio abandonado. Em uma distância segura, George estacionou o que sobrou do Mustang.

O local era fortemente guarnecido, mas isso não impediria George. Porém, antes de invadir ele precisava arranjar uma arma, o que se mostrou uma tarefa de extrema facilidade.

Os seguranças eram inacreditavelmente inaptos para a função, bastou George escolher um e se esgueirar silenciosamente por trás dele. Com uma gravata ele colocou o segurança distraído para dormir. Uma metralhadora e dois cartuchos de munição já estavam garantidos.

Todo cuidado que George teve para não ser visto foi jogado fora assim que entrou no edifício. Com a metralhadora em punho ele disparou adoidado eliminando os criminosos às pencas. Os bandidos armados não eram de muita serventia, já que parecia que eles nunca tinham portado uma arma de fogo antes.

Em um corredor apertado, com uma automática nas mãos, você poderá precisar de qualquer coisa, menos de uma boa pontaria. Ainda assim, os bandidos não acertavam um tiro em George.

Por algum motivo que a razão desconhece, criminosos adoram espalhar botijões de gás nos seus esconderijos. George acertou um desses para eliminar logo trinta bandidos de uma vez.

Enfim o último andar, George estava prestes a se encontrar com o chefe. Mas antes tinha que enfrentar os subchefes.

Ao entrar na sala que antecedia a final, George foi atingido por um golpe inesperado que jogou sua arma longe. Do contrário os subchefes seriam tão desafiadores quanto os demais bandidos sem cérebro.

Peles cinza, orelhudos e de dentes compridos. Esses foram os dois que sequestraram sua amada e, de quebra, provaram a sanidade do seu pai. A dupla de monstros atacava, George golpeava depois e a luta seguia assim. Um golpe de cada vez. Após o fim da luta em turnos, a derrota dos monstros. Seus corpos desaparecem como se nunca tivessem existido e George ganhou experiência com isso.

- Quando chegar em casa você vai ter que se desculpar com o seu pai. - Lhe disse sua consciência.

- Me dê um desconto. Como eu poderia ter certeza de que ele não estava louco? Convenhamos, suas histórias não são fáceis de engolir.

- Falando nas histórias do velho, se você ainda se lembra delas já deve ter intuído o que veremos à frente, certo?

George engoliu em seco ao lembrar do que seu pai lhe contava sobre o seu arqui-inimigo. Tanto que exitou em abrir a porta que o separava de sua amada. O garoto quase desistia, mas sua consciência não o deixou sair dali sem a menina.

Olhando para seu visual, George se perguntava como ele conseguia conquistar o respeito dos seus subordinados. O chefe se autointitulava imperador. Sentado em seu trono, sua roupa seria fetichista se seu capacete não a deixasse ridícula. Um homem alto e musculoso vestindo apenas uma sunga preta. Na cabeça usava um capacete samurai estilizado que vinha acoplado à uma máscara de caveira. Regina estava presa ao seu lado. Pendurada e acorrentada pelos braços e pernas.

George se sentiu aliviado. O alivio que só quem vê alguém em pior situação que a própria consegue ter. George apenas ouvia vozes, já esse aí nem de atestado de maluco precisava.

George só queria resgatar sua namorada, não dava a mínima para as motivações do vilão. Mesmo assim ele começou a relatá-las como se fossem a coisa mais relevante do universo.

- Nunca consegui derrotar seu pai, por isso agora tento atingi-lo no seu ponto mais vulnerável. Você! O rapto da garota foi só um meio para atraí-lo aqui e...

Encurtando a conversa, George pulou a introdução da luta emendando uma voadora. O imperador a bloqueou usando o antebraço como escudo. O golpe ineficaz deixou a guarda de George baixa o que deu abertura para o imperador aplicar-lhe um gancho.

O golpe foi tão poderoso que George atravessou o teto e foi parar no terraço.

O garoto mal havia se recuperado e o imperador já estava em cima dele tentando dar uma pisada em seu peito poderosa o suficiente para quebrar sua caixa torácica. George rolou para o lado desviando no último instante.

Ao se por de pé, George tentou um chute alto. Porém o imperador nem fez questão de se defender, recebendo o golpe no peito. Um soco jogou George longe até quase cair do terraço. Uma altura daquelas era demais até mesmo para alguém como ele.

Antes de se levantar, George ouviu sua consciência. - Eu sempre peço para você se conter nas lutas. Esqueça esse pedido por ora.

- Tem certeza?

O imperador já estava gargalhando com uma vitória que ainda não possuía quando George se levantou e preparou o golpe especial que seu pai lhe ensinara e que pediu para ter cuidado ao usá-lo. O garoto uniu as mãos no ventre, uma embaixo da outra. Uma com a palma para cima e outra com a palma para baixo. Uma bola de energia azul se formou no pequeno espaço entre as duas. A bola foi crescendo e se tornando cada vez mais luminosa. Quando não pôde mais ser contida, George a liberou apontando as palmas de suas mãos na direção do adversário. A liberação de energia iluminou a noite e deixou o imperador em frangalhos.

Quando a luz dissipou o imperador estava praticamente morto em pé, balançando o corpo ao sabor do vento.

- Acabe com ele! - Gritou sua consciência.

O chute mais lembrava o passe bicicleta do futebol, sendo que a bola era o queixo do imperador. Com a porrada ele voou longe e foi cair lá em baixo. Quando seu corpo tocou o chão o impacto fez com que cada membro voasse em uma direção diferente. Uma perna foi para o sul, um braço foi para o nordeste, a cabeça para o norte e assim por diante.

Após a ordem, a consciência de George sentiu um pouco de remorso por ter feito aquele pedido. Resumindo o ocorrido em uma única palavra.

- Fatalidade.

Final feliz, ou assim George pensava. Mas a vida sempre se mostra mais complicada do que a ficção. Enquanto saiam do edifício, George tentou passar seu braço por cima do ombro dela, mas não conseguiu. Regina desviou no último momento, rejeitando o agrado.

- O que foi?

- Ainda pergunta?

Os dois começaram a discutir a relação ali mesmo. No início o tom da conversa era moderado, mas a medida que os ânimos se acaloravam as vozes iam subindo um degrau. Antes que percebessem passaram a gritar um com o outro.

- Acho melhor a gente dar um tempo. Sua vida é muito complicada para mim. Melhor dizendo, acho bom acabar tudo logo. Você é estranho.

Na cara! Esse foi o golpe mais doloroso que George recebeu naquele dia. O orgulho ferido ordenou que ele não saísse da situação por baixo. Sendo assim, George vestiu a melhor máscara de superioridade que possuía.

- E quem disse que eu faço questão de você? Patricinha nojenta!

Cada um seguiu seu rumo em caminhos opostos. Ambos os corações magoados.

- É assim que se fala com uma mulher, George? - O garoto não quis ouvir sua consciência e por tê-la ignorado pagará um preço alto que poderia ser evitado.

George chegou em casa anunciando sua presença batendo a porta com tanta força que acordou seu pai que o esperava no sofá até cair no sono. - Que malcriação é essa?!

No dia seguinte George teve que fazer uma força descomunal para levantar da cama. O café da manhã, o almoço e o jantar foram comidos à pulso, já que as refeições não desciam, travando no meio da garganta.

George só tomou uma atitude para contornar a situação quando o peso no seu coração aliviou, uma semana depois. Mas aí o estrago feito já não tinha mais remendo.

O garoto juntou metade do dinheiro do mês conseguido em seu emprego de meio expediente para comprar o melhor buquê que conseguia pagar.

O final é um clichê, mesmo assim todo garoto que passa pela situação acha que sua experiência é inédita no mundo.

Sorriso no rosto, flores na mão e, por fim, alegria no pé. Ele viu Regina saindo de casa com um outro homem. Estavam abraçados. "São só amigos", se iludiu de início. O beijo acabou com a dúvida.

Ainda bem que os dois não o viram, se não o golpe seria ainda mais forte. George jogou as flores no lixo e fez a si mesmo uma promessa. - Não quero saber mais de me apegar, na próxima festa irei solteiro e vou lascar todas.

Apesar de acreditar nas próprias palavras, ele estava mentindo.

George é muito jovem, tem muitas fichas para gastar. Ele não irá demorar a encontrar um outro rostinho bonito. Assim que o coração se recuperar ele ficará tentado a recomeçar o jogo.

Game Over.

Insert Coin.

Press Start.

- George, dá para sair da cama?

Ao ouvir seu pai, o garoto apenas se virou de bruços e pôs o travesseiro em cima da própria cabeça. - Quero me matar!

- Tudo bem, mas vá comprar pão primeiro.

Uma semana havia passado desde a decepção. George andava desiludido, se achando o pior dos homens e acreditando que nunca mais iria conhecer alguém legal que se interessasse por ele.

No percurso da casa à padaria dá para encontrar muitos conhecidos, inclusive o cupido.

- Que catástrofe, não? - Aquela pergunta seguia o mesmo raciocínio de quando indagamos se vai chover. O assunto do questionamento era o que menos importava. Sua única utilidade era iniciar uma conversa. A linda garota não se preocupava com o incidente no posto de gasolina.

George olhou para os escombros, analisando a pergunta ao pé da letra. Só quando percebeu quem era a interlocutora foi que entendeu. - Soraia! Menina, como você mudou! - No ginásio, Soraia era um patinho feio. Mas só porque não sabia se arrumar, a genética não tinha nada a ver com a história. Passado três anos a realidade mudou.

- Oi.

Tentando alimentar a conversa, tal qual Soraia no início, George fez outra afirmação sobre o clima. - Povo Irresponsável. Só sinto pena da família.

- Felizmente ninguém saiu ferido.

Here Comes A New Challenger!

Uma viatura policial estacionou na calçada, o coração de George parou de bater enquanto a porta do carro abria em câmera lenta. Com uma feição de descaso, o oficial Timóteo saiu à rua. Com o peito estufado tal qual um pombo, ele pacientemente pegou a tonfa do seu cinto tático. Naquele momento George temeu a força do cajado da lei.

Para demonstrar sua fúria, o oficial partiu a tonfa em duas com as mãos nuas. Uma aura maléfica circundou seu corpo enquanto seus olhos enrubesciam em uma expressão máxima de puro ódio.

Chega de sutileza, Evil Timóteo agora vai resolver é na porrada.

Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, George ouviu sua consciência. - Quebra ele! - Ao escutar tal conselho, George colocou as duas mãos próximas ao ventre. Uma com a palma para cima, outra com a palma para baixo. - George, só tente não destruir o quarteirão inteiro.

Ready?

Fight!


	5. A Gosto do Freguês

**A Gosto do Freguês**

- Faz sentido, Renato. Foi quando mãe morreu que ele começou a ficar desse jeito.

- Não caia nessa, Joana! Foi só coincidência. Alias, nem dá para considerar uma coincidência já que os dois fatos são tão desconexos. O que a morte de dona Judite tem a ver com a história?

O casal conversava na cozinha em quanto a visita esperava na sala. A intenção era tornar a conversa privada, mas como resultado dos ânimos exaltados os dois se expressavam alto o suficiente para serem ouvidos. Marido e mulher discutiam sobre a credibilidade da visita.

A visita não era social, o homem a esperar na sala era um prestador de serviço. Qualquer outro trabalhador em sua situação poderia ficar ofendido ao ouvir tais questionamentos à sua honestidade. Mas Marcos Mignola já estava habituado a isso. Alguém no seu ramo de atuação logo aprende a se acostumar com a desconfiança alheia.

- Você notou os braços dele?! Que tipo de pessoa espiritualizada tem os braços tão tatuados assim?

- Do tipo que é espiritualizada o suficiente para não se importar com padrões sociais. Você já notou o que suas tatuagens representam?

- Porra, Joana! Nosso filho precisa é de tratamento, não da "ajuda" de um maluco que só irá piorar as coisas.

Marcos ignorou todos os comentários a seu respeito, menos aquele último. Já que o pai do garoto não estava totalmente equivocado. De fato Marcos já passou um tempo internado em um manicômio. Por motivos óbvios aquele detalhe era melhor não trazer à tona no momento. O que mais lhe doía é que as vezes achava que aquela versão dos fatos era a coerente. Que seu dom seria só a expressão de uma loucura.

- Desculpa interromper. - Disse Marcos ao entrar na cozinha. - Façamos assim, não irei cobrar pelo trabalho antecipadamente como o habitual. Vou fazer o meu serviço e daqui há um mês eu volto. Se o garoto melhorar eu recebo o combinado, se ele continuar na mesma eu não ganho. E então?

Oferta tentadora essa que até mesmo Renato ficou inclinado a aceitar. Apesar de se considerar cético, Renato via fatos sobrenaturais com um certo receio. Ele não gostava de confessar isso nem para si mesmo, mas uma parte dele acreditava.

Assim como Marcos tinha um pouco de ceticismo temperado em sua espiritualidade, Renato tinha um pouco de espiritualidade temperada em seu ceticismo. Apesar das pessoas não gostarem de tê-la, um pouco de duvida temperada em qualquer tipo de raciocínio faz bem.

Só os fanáticos tem certeza de tudo.

- Tenho medo de que ele vá deixar o garoto ainda mais confuso. - Confessou Renato.

- Mais do que já tá? Duvido. - Rebateu Joana. - Até porque será só uma consulta. Quanto mal dá para fazer em cinquenta minutos?

Renato arregalou os olhos ao pensar na resposta. - Só aceito se eu estiver presente.

- Tudo bem. Mas vou logo adiantando que você não verá muita coisa.

O trio seguiu rumo ao quarto do adolescente. A porta havia sido trancada e a mãe estava com as chaves. Ao destrancar o quarto Joana se justificou por saber que a situação era estranha. - Se a gente deixar a porta aberta ele vai acabar saindo para a rua. - Marcos não precisou ser médium para ter percebido o temor dela de julgamentos. Para tranquilizá-la, ele apenas negou levemente com a cabeça e exibiu um sorriso de piedade.

O garoto estava nu encolhido no canto do quarto. Não tinha nada nele que o diferenciasse de qualquer outro adolescente saudável de quatorze anos.

- Querido, não quer se vestir? Temos visita. - Pediu Joana com o coração na mão.

- Quero, mas ela não deixa. - Ao ouvir aquela resposta Joana não aguentou e teve que pôr a mão na boca para engolir o choro.

Marcos sentou na cama de modo a sua vista ficar na direção do menino.

- Calma, tio, eu sei que dá para fazer. - Marcos achava que estava sussurrando, mas o pai do adolescente ouviu.

- O que disse?

- Nada. Estava só pensando alto.

Marcos ajeitou a coluna, relaxou o pescoço e fechou os olhos.

- É assim que você vai livrar o menino do encosto? - Perguntou o pai sem esconder o tom de escárnio na voz.

- O único encosto que conheço é o de cadeira. - Renato suspirou aliviado acreditando que talvez o suposto médium não fosse tão maluco assim. Aquela pequena fagulha de confiança morreu quando ele ouviu o resto da resposta. - Obsessor, demônio, encosto... Esses nomes são usados só por aqueles que não são instruídos o suficiente para entenderem como as coisas realmente funcionam. O que perturba o seu garoto pertence a espécie dos Encantados. Mais precisamente à raça Succubus.

Durou muito menos do que um segundo, mesmo assim Renato notou. Marcos sumiu do quarto e depois reapareceu. Como aquele fato contrariava muito a sua concepção do que seria possível Renato não o assimilou. Preferindo acreditar que foi só alguma pegadinha armada por seu cérebro. Mas se foi esse o caso, por que a roupa de Marcos ficou toda machucada e seu corpo ganhou alguns hematomas?

- Pronto. - Respondeu Marcos após meio segundo de serviço. Um exorcismo recorde.

- O quê? Só isso?!

- "Só isso"? Deu um puta trabalho. - Como se tivesse feito algo trivial, Marcos calmamente saiu do quarto e caminhou rumo à saída da casa, ainda que mancando. - Volto no mês que vem.

**XXX**

Ao passar a língua nos dentes ela notara que os trinta e dois estavam intactos. Seus cabelos voltaram a ser belos e brilhantes. Sua pele que antes era flácida ganhou firmeza, além de ter perdido o tom encardido trazido pela idade. Tudo nela que era flácido se tornou firme. Judite voltou a ter um belo corpo, apesar de tecnicamente ela não ter mais corpo nenhum.

As curvas que o tempo levou, a morte trouxe de volta.

Os seus sentidos voltaram a ficar afiados. Sua visão, seu tato, sua audição, até mesmo sua mente. A lentidão no raciocínio não era mais um problema.

A única recordação de sua velhice era o vestido que usava. Uma roupa sem graça que fora projetada tendo em vista alguém que já desistira da vaidade. Assim que ela notou tal recordação ao se olhar no espelho ela tratou logo de tirá-la e jogá-la bem longe.

Ao olhar para si mesma no reflexo ela se alegrou com o que viu, algo que há tempos não acontecia.

Os sentidos, o corpo, a mente, tudo voltou ao que era antes, inclusive o desejo. Sendo que esse último veio com bônus.

Ao olhar à sua volta, Judite reconheceu a casa que viveu até o dia de sua morte. Só que ela estava diferente. Se tornou uma explosão de cores, sendo que muitas delas eram inexistentes no nosso plano. Alguns móveis mudaram de lugar, alguns cômodos surgiram em detrimento de outros. Falando assim até parece que Judite se encontrava em uma casa completamente diferente. Mas não. Para ela tudo era familiar.

Ao entrar em um dos quartos, Judite viu um garoto levantar da cama. A mulher achou o rapaz atraente, tanto que passeou a língua pelo lado de fora da boca, como uma personagem de desenho animado faz ao encontrar uma comida apetitosa.

Quando o garoto se pôs de pé, ela se aproximou. O garoto estava com pouca roupa, vestido apenas com uma cueca samba-canção. Mesmo assim Judite achou que era roupa demais.

Em outro lugar, mas no mesmo plano ou em outro plano, mas no mesmo lugar...

Até considerando somente a nossa realidade, o tempo é relativo. Quando coisas como dimensões paralelas, universos alternativos e multiverso entram na equação tal conceito eleva-se ao ridículo. Meio segundo pode virar vários dias e um século pode virar milésimos de segundos.

Nem perca seu tempo queimando os neurônios tentando entender essa relatividade.

Marcos foi materializado em uma rua cujas casas permaneciam de pé, mesmo desrespeitando todas as regras da arquitetura e do bom senso. Isso era o de menos, já que algumas até voavam ao sabor do vento.

Mas que vento?

Ao se perceber no plano astral, Marcos estendeu os braços e respirou fundo. Seu rosto exalava contentamento. - Como senti falta desse mundo que não faz o menor sentido!

- MARCOS! - Seu nome apareceu em destaque como se o céu fosse um grande letreiro. As letras foram acompanhadas por uma voz gutural e ameaçadora. Talvez um outro em sua situação ficasse assustado, mas não ele. Como conhecia quem estava por trás disso, Marcos não conseguia sentir medo. É difícil ficar aterrorizado quando se tem conhecimento.

O enorme gorila azul apareceu diante de Marcos em um salto.

- Oi, Abastos. Como vai meu Skunk Ape favorito?

- ROOOAAR! Falei para você só aparecer aqui com o que me deve, não foi?

- Escuta, amigo. Estou no meio de um trabalho e...

O gorila estalou os dedos fazendo com que outros Encantados que se encontravam escondidos se revelassem.

- Se você prefere desse jeito, para mim tudo bem. - Marcos fez um gesto de pegar solto no ar. Ao completar o gesto sua mão antes vazia foi preenchida com a bainha de uma espada.

A espada era grande ao ponto de seu manejo ser impraticável. Ninguém consegue segurar tanto metal por tanto tempo sem se cansar. Mesmo assim, Marcos com ela conseguiu eliminar todos os companheiros do gorilão. Nesse caso uns bichinhos estranhos que mais pareciam bonecas de porcelana aladas.

Para enfrentar o Skunk Ape, Marcos presumira que iria precisar de algo mais potente. Na velocidade do seu pensamento a espada se converteu em um gigantesco machado rubro.

A arma talvez fosse eficaz se acertasse o alvo. O Skunk Ape desviou no último instante e aplicou em seu oponente um soco tão fenomenal que o fez voar para os céus como um foguete. Para terminar o que havia começado, o gorila ainda deu um de seus supersaltos e acertou a coluna de Marcos quando ele ainda estava em ascensão. O foguete ascendente agora descia duas vezes mais rápido do que na subida, atravessando o solo e indo parar em um local completamente diferente.

- Porra, que dor nas costas. - Marcos perdeu os sentidos por alguns instantes, ao despertar se viu dentro de uma cratera provocada por sua entrada no recinto. Marcos demorou um tempo para despertar e o dobro desse tempo para tomar coragem para se levantar.

Para finalmente ficar de pé ele demorou ainda mais.

Enquanto tomava coragem, Marcos viu uma barata do tamanho de um cachorro pequeno. Ela não era nojenta, já que sua pele não era viscosa. Mais parecia um brinquedo de plástico gigante.

- O que você fez em vida para merecer terminar desse jeito, amiguinho? - Se a barata entendeu o que lhe foi questionado não fez sinal, apenas saiu correndo para outra direção.

Marcos se percebeu na versão onírica da casa da família do garoto problemático. O soco o levou até lá porque ele queria estar lá.

Nem perca seu tempo queimando os neurônios tentando entender essa geografia.

Novamente o super médium materializou sua espada, já preparado para enfrentar um monstro terrível. Após entrar no quarto equivalente ao do adolescente Marcos encontrou o monstro. Mas não era quem ele esperava ser.

A succubus monstruosa o recebeu com um olhar curioso e ingênuo. Poderoso o suficiente para deter o avanço de sua espada. Marcos descartou sua arma e tentou resolver aquele problema de uma maneira mais civilizada.

- O que está fazendo?

- Deixando ele feliz. - Marcos olhou para o garoto encolhido no canto do quarto e constatou que ela dizia a verdade. O problema era que o menino estava feliz demais.

- Não. Assim não pode.

- Por quê? - Ela era egocêntrica, sem nenhuma noção de moral e movida exclusivamente pelo desejo. Ou seja, uma criança de quatro anos. Uma criança em um corpo escultural de dezoito. Sem ter ninguém para guiar só podia dar em uma coisa: merda.

Marcos pegou um vestido sem graça que estava jogado no canto e a entregou para vestir. Ela protestou, mas acabou sedendo. - Sem vestido, não pode.

Marcos respirou fundo já se cansando só por ficar ciente da batalha que teria pela frente.

Após um tempo impossível de mensurar Marcos chegou à conclusão de que seu trabalho fora bem sucedido. Era o momento de partir.

Foi difícil a despedida, já que a succubus se afeiçoou a ele. Agarrando o seu braço e não querendo deixar que fosse embora. Apesar do contato direto de pele com pele entre os dois Marcos nem mais conseguia se sentir tentado. Seus olhos só conseguiam ver uma criança birrenta.

Do lado de fora da casa astral a succubus fez um pedido. - Pode?

- Tá bom. Pode.

Ela então arrancou seu vestido e o jogou longe, se sentindo novamente livre. Para deixar as coisas bem claras, antes de deixá-la Marcos reforçou sua mais importante lição.

Para ela poder melhor compreendê-lo, Marcos acompanhou com o gestual o que a sua fala dizia. - Aqui pode. Na frente dele não pode.

- Tá.

Marcos deixou a casa astral da família caminhando rumo ao mundo real quando o seu nome apareceu gigante no céu acompanhado por um grito. O gorila azul estava de volta. - MARCOS!

O Skunk Ape de um salto apareceu diante de Marcos. - Cadê o que me deve?!

- Porra, Abastos, deixe de pressa. Depois eu resolvo isso.

- Tá certo então. - O Skunk Ape estalou os dedos fazendo que mais Encantados surgissem. - Fiquei sabendo que você estava à procura de uma Succubus, então resolvi te fazer um favor. Trouxe uma Succubus e um Inccubus. Foi difícil achar dois genuínos em meio à tanta falsificação, mas eu consegui.

Eles eram dois, mas se mostravam tão colados que chegavam a ser um. Egocêntricos, sem nenhum senso de moral e movidos pelo desejo. A única diferença era que o que desejavam não tinha nada de bom e sabiam disso. E gostavam.

Para essa batalha Marcos materializou sua espada. Dessa vez iria precisar.

**XXX**

Um mês depois, Marcos voltou à casa da família. Antes mesmo de entrar na rua ele sorriu ao ver a confirmação de que seu trabalho foi bem sucedido. O filho do casal caminhava uniformizado para a escola com a alegria de quem não precisava confrontar nenhum problema sério. O adolescente passou ao seu lado, ignorando-o por não reconhecê-lo. Do jeito que sua cabeça estava ruim na ocasião, não dava para exigir que ela se recordasse de muita coisa.

O médium ainda ficou a acompanhar o andar do garoto, vendo-o sair da rua e se encontrando com uma menina da mesma idade. Os dois se beijaram fazendo com que Marcos entendesse que estavam namorando ou ao menos ficando.

O menino tinha tudo para dar certo com o sexo oposto, já que ao contrário da maioria constava com um cupido particular. - Isso mesmo, Judite. - Comentou Marcos mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa, viva ou morta. Marcos via o namoro do casal com olhos que a maioria não tinha. - Se é para mexer com a vida do menino que faça de maneira produtiva. Só não vá enfiar o pé na jaca de novo.

Marcos tocou a campainha. Enquanto esperava ser atendido ouvia uma conversa privada do casal. Não que ele fosse indelicado, o problema era que simplesmente não dava para não ouvir. Certas pessoas não conseguem ter uma conversa particular em um tom discreto.

- O garoto só melhorou por causa do tratamento médico. A pajelança do figura não teve nada a ver com a história. Foi só coincidência. Alias, nem dá para considerar uma coincidência. É análogo a precisar tomar três copos d´água para fazer uma pilula de matar sede funcionar.

- Já notou que você só considera coincidência aquilo que favorece sua opinião? O tratamento médico ao qual você se refere deve ter sido milagroso então. Só duas consultas no psiquiatra e o menino ficou curado! Profissional bom do caralho esse, né?

- Quer saber, pague o charlatão. Setecentos reais não vão nos fazer falta já que a gente tá nadando em dinheiro.

Marcos foi recebido por um sorriso amarelo quando a porta se abriu. Ele manteve a expressão dura para deixar claro que ouviu tudo. Sem dizer palavra ele tomou o dinheiro da mão de Joana e partiu.

No meio do caminho de sua casa, Marcos teve uma conversa com alguém que só ele podia ver e ouvir.

- As vezes essa falta de respeito com o meu trabalho me cansa, tio.

- Você quer enganar a mim?! O que te chateia, "senhor espiritualizado", é que uma parte sua acha que Renato tem razão.

- Tenho total convicção no que faço e no que sou.

O fantasma riu como se tivesse ouvido a mais absurda das piadas. - Você viajou com seu corpo físico ao plano astral, não conheço nenhum médium capaz de fazer isso. E nem me venha com uma explicação que tenha a palavra "quântica" no meio. Confesse, as vezes você tem duvida de que sequer é humano.

Marcos fitou seu tio com fúria injetada nos olhos. - Não venha me perturbar com duvidas! Saia daqui! Você só quer me confundir! Você não é nenhum guia espiritual, é só mais uma porcaria de atraso na minha vida fodida! - Uma pessoa que briga sozinha na rua chamaria atenção, mas tendo em vista o que começou a acontecer ao redor aquele fato perdeu relevância.

Só quando Marcos se acalmou é que ele percebeu o que tinha feito. Janelas de casas e veículos se quebraram, postes empinaram, o asfalto ganhou várias rachaduras. Apesar de gritar com um interlocutor invisível, ninguém se importou com isso. Quem liga para um estérico em meio à um terremoto?

Marcos olhou para o que fez sem acreditar. Ainda bem que seu tio (de consideração) estava presente para colocá-lo nos eixos.

- Está vendo? - Indagou o fantasma. - A duvida que coloquei em sua cabeça foi pertinente, não?


	6. Basta Um

**Basta Um**

Bóris acordou de mau humor, algo comum em seu dia a dia. Apesar de ter somente quarenta anos, ele parecia uns dez anos mais velho. Divorciado, há um bom tempo ele não vê os filhos, que optaram por morar com a mãe. E isso lhe doía.

- Você se desviou do caminho! - Pior do que enfrentar o dia a dia era ouvir a reclamação do seu irmão, Agenor, que vinha com a mesma fala pré-programada sempre quando ouvia Bóris desabafar sobre alguma aflição. A única alegria que aquelas conversas traziam à Bóris era poder ver que seu irmão não estava muito melhor, apesar de Agenor lutar para transmitir uma imagem de sucesso. Com os outros aquela máscara funcionava, mas não com Bóris. Afinal, Bóris era seu irmão. As vezes o conhecia melhor do que ele mesmo.

De frente ao espelho Bóris se deparou com um homem que não era gordo, mas que tinha uma barriga tão caída que parecia estar prestes a derreter e escorrer pelo chão. - Mas eu estou um molambo mesmo.

Após tomado o café da manhã e trajado devidamente, Bóris caminhou rumo ao seu trabalho.

Duas faculdades, pós-graduação e um mestrado. Após muito estudo, Bóris atingiu o ápice de sua carreira: entrar no serviço público.

Aquele órgão em especial se diferenciava de todos os outros. Para começar, só entrava quem era convidado e o salário superava e muito à média. Ao saber de seu novo emprego Bóris foi tomado por uma alegria que não coube no peito. Ao descobrir qual era o nome daquele órgão sua alegria virou raiva e ela não coube no corpo inteiro.

BPDP – Boreal de Pesquisa e Defesa Paranormal, filial Brasil.

- Pseudociência! AAAHHH! - A fúria de Bóris foi tamanha que ele pegou o seu diploma cientifico e engoliu. - De que adiantou tanto estudo?! - Depois de engolir o diploma, Bóris engoliu o seu orgulho e foi levado até a sala de treinamento do Boreal. O Boreal é uma agência que combate monstros que não existem.

Na sala de treinamento, Bóris enfrentou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Ele usava uma varinha, mas o perigo estava em sua língua, pois ele sempre queria atrair o herói para o seu lado.

- Você é só um, eu sou muitos.

- Basta um.

- Quem você pensa que é, Superman?

Bóris pegou uma caneta do seu bolso e desenhou um S em sua camisa. - Também pode me chamar de Clark Kent.

Acabou, o monstro foi derrotado. Não precisa mais de treino.

Sem que percebesse, o irmão de Bóris, Agenor, apareceu ao seu lado. - Ótimo, esse é o caminho.

Agenor segurava uma camisa preta com um crucifixo invertido estampado. - Agora tire essa camisa e vista essa.

- Até essa?!

Agenor virou a camisa de cabeça para baixo e a entregou assim mesmo. - Basta saber usar.


End file.
